Operator of The End
by AlphaSlime
Summary: The Grineer use the captured Warframe Chronos to go back in time to conquer the Earth. All the other factions lead an assault in order to stop them and in the end the Citadel crashes in to a city in 21st century Earth. Alan finds the Warframe Volt in the aftermath and must now deal with people whose ideals are backed by their Warframes, as well as other conspiring forces.
1. Chapter 1: Skyfall

"Sidra. We did our best, didn't we?"

"Of course, Pylan. Now it's up to them."

The two figures stood side by side as the entire structure was falling apart. They were the last of the Tenno who were able to make it on to the Citadel. The

Grineer had built the Citadel in order to harness the powers of the Warframe, Chronos.

"All pods have been set to launch."

"They may have traveled back in time, but humanity will be ready."

Various explosions rocked their surroundings but it was already too late for Pylan and Sidra. They had already used all their energy to fight their way to the

control room.

"Sidra, what do you think the past was like?" Pylan said as he collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm sure it was beautiful before the . . ." Sidra said before her consciousness drifted off.

Pylan fought back tears and dragged himself next to his friend. He wrapped his arms around her body and braced for the end. Suddenly, he felt Sidra's

hand touch his and he smiled.

"It's up to you now, people of the past. Protect the future and may . . . may you forgive me for my sin!"

* * *

A young man was looking over the pier when he noticed something. All the people around him were making a commotion and pointing at the sky. He

looked up and saw what appeared to be several falling objects heading their way. The crowd started to panic and run away. When the impacts occurred, a

violent radiant energy engulfed the blast zone.

* * *

AN: I wrote this on Webnovel some months ago but it seemed more appropriate here instead. I've changed some details I felt like changing but its the same story, only theres some added details or I removed some stuff I thought didn't belong.


	2. Chapter 2: Volt

Warframe: Volt

Level: 3/30

Health: 120, Energy: 105, Shields: 180, Shield Recharge: 24 per second, Armor: 15

Abilities:

Shock (Unranked): Cost 25 Energy

Speed (Unranked): Cost 25 Energy

Passive: Static Discharge

* * *

Alan frowned as he looked at his status for the hundredth time.

(Cephalon, you're kidding right?)

(I can assure you operator, this is no jest.)

(Damn it! This is too slow!)

(The proper way to get stronger is by participating in battles.)

(Heh! And the only way to not die is by being strong. You see my problem here, Cephalon?)

(Apologies, operator, I cannot find a viable alternative to this in the present time.)

(It's no big deal, for now anyway. Hmm, almost curfew. Alright, once more and I'm headed home.)

[Speed]

He felt the power surge through his body and raced forward. At its current state, Speed boosted his speed by 10% and lasted for 5 seconds. It was pretty pitiful

for an ability he initially thought. But until its full power was reached, this was what he had to deal with.

SMASH

The piece of wood exploded when Alan threw his fist at it. His passive skill Static Discharge let him deal an extra 5 points of electric damage for each meter

traveled (up to a 1000 stored damage). Though it helped a bit, Alan was still unsatisfied with where he was at, especially after weeks of training in the

abandoned construction site.

(Cephalon, what are the chances the other frames are this weak?)

(Highly likely, the impact of the fall was beyond what the pods could prevent. It is logical to assume the other frames are damaged to some degree as well. But

adequate time has passed, so it is safe to assume they could also be building up their strength as well.)

(Nonetheless, this power is amazing. The Warframe has physical capabilities far beyond a human's.)

(It is good to believe in one's own strength but take care not to let become arrogance operator.)

(Duly noted.)

After their exchange, Alan reverted back to his human form. When he first found Volt, he touched the pod and the thing he knew, Alan was Volt. He didn't know

whether it was a suit of armor or if he was assimilated by the Warframe. All he knew, was that he could be Alan or he could be Volt but never both at the same

time. But it didn't matter to him, Alan just thought that this was very convenient.

When he got off the bus, he heard the warning sirens going off throughout the city. It was ten minutes before ten pm, before curfew started. Alan walked briskly

to his house and was throwing off his sneakers when curfew finally started.

"Cutting it a little too close there, son." Alan's dad frowned as Alan walked by the living room.

"What can I say dad? I'm in high school." Alan shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh huh, just make sure I don't have to pick you up one morning at the station."

"Well, they'd have to catch me first."

Alan went in to his room and started to browse his computer to see what was up during the several hours he didn't check. Almost immediately, his attention was

captured by an article.

He immediately locked his door and shuttered his blinds. When that was done, he concentrated and the next thing he knew, he was Volt again.

(Cephalon, these are they?)

(Yes, operator. They are indeed other Warframes.)

The article had a still from a video and in it were five figures.

(What are their names?)

(From left to right, they are Loki, Mag, Excalibur, Ember, and Nyx.)

(Says here they stopped a bank robbery hours ago.)

Curious, Alan played the video, which started with footage from inside the bank. The video was at an angle where the entire bank could be seen, except for the

back. The five gunmen had big red circles around them, as if one hadn't noticed them being the only people with guns around. They were pacing back and forth

while the hostages were all lying face down on the ground.

All of a sudden, a bright flash engulfed the area. From what could be seen in the footage, one man got kicked in to his comrade and another tackled the man

besides him. All five started to get up after the confusion, when they were suddenly pulled outside. Alan paused there and addressed the Cephalon again.

(Thoughts? What abilities did they use?) Alan was curious at what kind of analysis the Cephalon would provide, if any.

(From my knowledge of those frames and their powers, this is what I suspect occurred. The flash was probably from Excalibur, which blinded the attackers and

allowed them to attack. One man was kicked forward, and since it was only him, I believe it was Loki who did that. Since, Loki is the only one of them who has

invisibility as an ability and invisibility is the most likely explanation. One man tackled another, it was unprompted and barring any other information about this

situation, it was most likely due to Nyx's mind affecting abilities. In the end, all five men were in front of the entrance and pulled out side by some unseen force

. This can only be attributed to Mag's abilities and since it targeted all of them, it was Loki and not Mag who kicked the man earlier.)

(Their teamwork is impressive, but weren't there five of them? Why didn't Ember do anything?)

(Her specific set of abilities would have more than likely incinerated everything in the area.)

(So, they know when to not use a hammer. I guess I'll have to brush up on their abilities later.)

(Operator, taking in to account various factors, I would strongly advise against taking any hostile action towards this group.)

(Well, I guess I won't be robbing banks anytime soon then.)

Alan hit play again and the video cut to the five Warframes standing in front of the cops. The one called Excalibur stepped forward and started to speak in a

distorted voice.

"Please, do not be afraid. We are humans just like you. We are survivors of the Skyfall incident. When we woke up, we found that we had abilities unlike any

seen before. We live in the city just like you and just want it to be safe again. So, we will keep the city safe whenever it can't help itself. I know there are others

like us out there and I implore you to join our cause. But if you should find yourself at odds with us, we will not hesitate to use force. I am Excalibur and I

declare that we Warframes here, will be the sword of justice!"

(Great, just what I need. Some justice spouting idiot. Does this count as arrogance Cephalon? He just announced us to the whole bloody world!)

Alan knew deep down that the world would find out about the Warframes one day, but he couldn't believe that it was so soon. He had hoped that he would be

very well off or at least attain a strong position in the world by the time this happened.

(Excalibur. I hope you don't come to regret those words of yours.)

* * *

AN: If you have any questions, I will try to answer them. If its about formatting, I'm new to this site so some help there would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fateful Meeting

"And remember class, please try to get home before curfew."

Alan yawned as his teacher dismissed his last class. He used to try to keep up with the material but now, that effort was gone. All he could focus on was his new

powers. But he was so distracted that he didn't notice the girl at the gate.

"Hey, Volt."

Alan was instantly woken from his stupor and made eye contact with the girl who said those dangerous words. It was a girl about 1-2 years younger than him,

she was really pretty and was smiling warmly. Alan was instantly suspicious and tried his best to calm his nerves. He glanced around quickly before turning to

the girl.

"Who are you and what do you know?"

"Relax. I'm just like you. I'm Leah, but please call me Nyx."

"From the bank?"

"Oh, I see you're well informed then."

"How do you know where I go to school at?"

"My uncle works for the police, I just borrowed some of his resources. It turns out it's not that hard to find people when you know what to look for." Nyx

casually shrugged.

"What the? Never mind, what do you want?" Alan was shocked that this girl managed to find him so fast. It had only been some days since he saw that video.

"I've come to greet a fellow survivor."

"No, I think that speech of Excalibur's, was a mistake. No good can come of exposing ourselves to the world." Alan shook his head as he was turning to walk

away.

"Then, we're in agreement."

"Hm? What do you mean? I thought you trying to recruit me."

"It's not that simple. Excalibur is obsessed with gathering the Warframes together. Not all of us want to keep order in the city, but I'm only one person.

Everyone else with us seems to support him. If I don't find others who disagree, then who knows what he'll drag us in to."

"You don't want to follow him?"

"Well, don't you want the option to choose? If I knew he'd be like this I wouldn't have joined their group in the first place."

"So, you need me to back you up?"

"More or less."

"Fine, I'll help you." Faced with the alternatives and knowing what information Leah/Nyx knew, Alan couldn't help but to agree.

"Great! We have two more people to get. We aren't going to be enough."

With that, Alan or rather, Volt left with Nyx to go gather more people who would hopefully think like them.

* * *

"Richmond High?" Volt asked skeptically as they approached the school.

"Yep, this guy was a little harder to find. I think he only transformed once and that was the night of the incident. But I managed to pull his face from a camera

after he changed back."

"You know a little too much about us."

"I don't know everything, I only know what I know."

Volt was both amazed and a little scared of Nyx at the same time. She was able to quickly track people and she possessed a Warframe, who knows what else

she was capable of. As a result, Volt made a small mental note to tread carefully with her and to stay on her good side.

Rather than lead him in to the school like he thought, Nyx lead them to the sports fields behind the school. There were currently three fields, a football field, a

soccer field, and a track field. They went towards the football field and sat down when they reached the bleachers.

"So, who's our lucky conscript?"

"Frost or Patrick if you prefer, is the linebacker over there. He's a sophomore and trying to get a starting position on the team next year. His mother past away

ten years ago and he lives with his father and two siblings." Nyx rattled off as her eyes fell on the person in question.

"Don't tell me you know his internet history as well."

"Well—" Nyx started to say.

"Never mind." Volt said with immediate regret.

They watched the practice with rapt attention for a few minutes but neither of them really knew what was happening. It seemed like Frost was supposed to be

on defense and was performing it decently from what they could tell. They started to chat about other things as they waited for Frost's practice to be over.

"So, Leah, please tell me more about yourself. Since you seem to know so much about me."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"School?"

"Edison."

"I see." Volt was able to briefly glimpse her life just from her school. Edison Prep was a school mainly for rich and/or highly intelligent people in the wealthier

part of their city. It was privately funded and they were way better off than Richmond or Volt's school, which were both public schools. So, it wasn't too far to

assume that Nyx was really high on the societal totem pole.

"Family?"

"Brother who also goes to Edison and my parents."

"Okay, how about um how did you end up there that night?"

Nyx smiled and looked at Volt, their eyes met for a second before she turned back to the field.

"Nothing much, I was just hanging out with friends. How about you?"

"I was at the pier because I needed some space. I asked some girl I knew a long time out and long story short she rejected me."

"Hahaha, wow. I'm sorry this was what you ended up with, especially after that."

"Having a Warframe helps." Volt said as he looked off in to the sky.

"Well, for my internet history, I like watching funny dog videos online. They're so loyal and I like them more than cats, our old one liked to rip the furniture too

much." Nyx said as she tried to change Volt's mood.

Nyx and Volt talked more and more about general things happening as they continued to socialize. Volt was already set on not joining Excalibur and so he didn't

ask Nyx about the others. For now, he was able to enjoy her company as Alan with Leah and not Volt with Nyx.

The sun finally started to set when Frost's practice finally ended. They decided to wait at the entrance for Frost while the team headed to the locker room.

* * *

AN: From here on out, characters are mostly referred to by which Warframe they have. If they don't have one or appear not to have one, then their normal names are used.


	4. Chapter 4: Frost

"Hey, Patrick!" Volt called out as he and Nyx approached.

"Uh, can I help you?" Patrick said as he turned around.

"I'm Alan and this is Leah." Volt gestured to Nyx who gave Patrick a nod.

"What do you want? I need to get home."

"Let's get to the point then, we know you're Frost." Nyx said as she walked in front of Volt.

"And what do you want exactly?" Patrick said very carefully as his body tensed up.

"It's okay man, I have a Warframe too. Mine is Volt and Leah's is Nyx."

"You still haven't answered my question!"

Volt looked at Nyx and she took the lead.

"Patrick, I, we need your help. I don't know if you've seen the news recently but the world knows about us now."

"Yea, the bank."

"A bunch of us came together and formed a group. Of which Excalibur is kind of the leader. His direction for us is something I question, which is why I'm going

around to recruit others to help me. The group seems to blindly follow him so I know they won't support me. I need you guys to show them that there's

opposition to his whole save the city spiel."

"Is, that right? Well, what's your plans for us then?" Patrick frowned.

"The freedom to choose for ourselves and to not go on some foolish crusade for his stupid ideals."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to lend my voice, so that we can tell him that we should be able to decide what we want to do?"

"Yea, essentially."

"What's he going to do if I don't listen then?"

"Force, if necessary."

"So, this has nothing to do with me then. I don't want anything to do with this and I only used the frame once. So, let him try to connect me to Frost." Patrick

shrugged and started to walk away.

"What now?" Volt said as he turned to Nyx.

"I predicted it might go like this, I have a backup plan to convince him. But it'll take a few days to carry out."

"What about the next guy then?"

"He's very difficult, we've been having some uh, run ins with him. Rhino's not exactly someone we can convince with words."

"So, you were planning for the three of us to go fight him or something?"

"You catch on fast." Nyx smiled.

"Alright, screw it then!" Volt shook his head and started to walk towards Patrick.

"What are you going to do?"

"You have your plan and I have mine. Besides, I wanted to see how Volt performs in a real situation."

Volt looked around quickly and didn't see anyone besides the three of them.

"I knew Richmond kids were stupid but I didn't know they were cowards too."

Patrick shook his head but kept walking.

Nyx in the meanwhile closed her eyes and rubbed her temple as she could guess where this was going.

"Frost can you hear me or have you taken one too many snowballs to the head?"

And yet still, Patrick kept walking.

Volt frowned and turned back to Nyx.

"What does his house look like?"

"Blue, with a gray roof and a front porch." Nyx said as she slowly looked at the ground in order to get out of Volt's incredulous gaze.

"I know where you live Frost!" Volt sighed as he shook his head.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, those words were the ones to make Patrick stop in his tracks.

"You better shut up right now, Alan, because I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Leah here." Patrick said slowly.

"The only one getting embarrassed right now is you, since you're running home to your mommy."

At this point, Nyx knew to give them space. They were in an area of the field that had been long casted in to shadow, so witnesses were less likely. But if there

were any, Nyx could easily handle them herself.

(They're going to become friends after this right?) Nyx thought as both Frost and Volt got out their Warframes.

Volt ran forward in order to close the distance and take Frost down fast.

[Ice Wave]

Suddenly, an ice path with about a two-meter width appeared from where Frost had hit the ground. It was on directly on Volt's path but the speed at which

Frost used his ability and the speed at which it came out at, were much too slow.

Volt was able to dodge in time and started to rush Frost again, with his ability cast delay in mind.

[Speed]

Volt used his ability for a paltry boost in speed but it was mostly used in order to surprise Frost.

(What the?) Frost had almost no experience fighting in his frame but he knew that his speed and agility were not going to be able to beat Volt's.

Frost raised his hands in time to block Volt's punch.

"Heh, not bad, you think pretty fast."

But while Frost was acknowledging Volt's skill, Volt had already made his next move. He immediately stepped to the right when Frost blocked his hit. Then Volt

used his right leg as the base to twist the left side of his body forward. This provided extra momentum for his left fist that came in low, under Frost's guard.

"Kuh!?"

It was a direct hit to Frost's chest!

But Volt was surprised, it felt like he was punching a brick wall. And in that moment, Frost reared his head backwards to start

a head butt.

(Agh! Damn, what's his frame made of?) Volt asked his Cephalon as he recoiled.

(Frost is a defensive Warframe and as such, his armor value is significantly higher than yours, operator.)

(How much does he have?)

(Frost's armor value is 300.)

(What the hell? And mine is only 15!?)

Frost and Volt watched each other carefully as they tried to anticipate each other's next move. Frost was worried that Volt would overtake him if he used up all

his energy, after all, his [Ice Wave] took half his energy. Meanwhile, Volt was trying to work out a solution to Frost's defenses.

Finally, Volt leaped towards Frost with his right fist. Volt was too close, so Frost couldn't use his abilities since their casting delays were too long. Instead, Frost

decided to lean heavily on his fighting skills. His Warframe was defensive, so he would do his best to wait until Volt got to tired and then beat him down. As a

result, Frost moved backwards to avoid Volt. This happened several more times with Volt attacking and Frost back stepping.

(Interesting, even though he wants to leave, Frost isn't rushing to put an end to this. But if you can't attack Volt, then he will break through. Which one of you

will fall first?) Nyx thought as Volt lunged at Frost once again.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Frost said as he prepared to move backwards for what seemed like the hundredth time. And though Frost couldn't see it, Volt

was smiling.

[Shock]

"What the!? Gah!"

As he was moving backwards, Volt suddenly shot lightning towards Frost's right knee. His shields took the brunt of it but it still hurt him quite a bit. This attack

caught him off guard and Volt did not hesitate to capitalize on it.

[Shock]

Once more, lightning flew at Frost and this time, it was hitting him in the face.


	5. Chapter 5: Frost II

Frost reeled back in pain as Volt's lightning hit him in the face.

"Give up!" Volt said as he approached with his palm outstretched.

"A little hypocritical don't you think?" Frost sneered as he shook off Volt's previous hit.

"I was just testing you, we don't just take anyone with a Warframe you know!" Volt said playfully.

"Well, this doesn't help your case." Frost sighed.

"I'm sure we can put this behind us when you agree."

"You arrogant little shit." Frost laughed.

Frost stood up and pointed his palm at Volt.

(Operator, your shields have fully recovered.) Frost smiled at the news his cephalon gave.

"You can't beat me, Sparky, give it up!"

"You're joking right?" Volt was fully convinced that Frost was bluffing.

"You've got what one blast left? I got at least two from my first ability. You lost the fight when you decided your goal was to convince me. My shields are back

now and I've got two more abilities to use than you."

"That doesn't matter. I know that I'm faster and that I can beat you down."

"I admit my abilities do have a bit of a delay, so it would be a shame if you moved and Leah happened to get hit, right?"

"Wha-"

[Freeze] An icy cold blast was launched from Frost's hand towards Volt.

"And the moment you turn to check, I've got you."

No sooner had Volt processed Frost's words then he launched a sneak attack.

"Tch!" Volt grimaced as took the entirety of Frost's [Freeze], he couldn't risk Nyx possibly getting hit.

The bone chilling blast affected Volt to his core, it was unlike anything he had felt before. Fortunately, it was still weak as Frost was a low level. After five

seconds, Volt could move properly again and he collapsed on to one knee.

"Well?" Frost said as he stood over Volt with his palm.

"Heh, It's my loss. Although, you did cheat." Volt said as he sent his Warframe away.

"What the hell?" Frost exclaimed in surprise.

"What?"

"Where did your frame go?"

"I don't know, wherever? Yours doesn't do that?"

"Mine doesn't do that either." Nyx said with a puzzled look as she approached them.

"Yea, otherwise hiding it on the rooftop of 7/11 wouldn't be an option." Frost nodded in agreement at how peculiar Volt's frame was.

"So, what now Frost? Since it looks like you proved you'll do anything to protect your privacy."

"Don't worry, it was a bluff. Leah wasn't behind you and my [Freeze] wouldn't have gone that far, probably. Anyhow, I wanted to see whether you'd risk her life

in order to beat me."

"So that's what that whole thing was about?" Nyx smiled a little as she looked at Volt.

"Maybe I should've kept attacking you the first time." Volt frowned.

"Then I would've been a hundred percent hostile towards you, if you just ignored her wellbeing like that."

"So, you'll come with us?"

"That doesn't mean a yes, I'm too busy this week. Got a big game next Saturday. Come back after and I'll give you my real answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I

have to go find a place to hide this frame. And if you bother me before my game, my answer will definitely be no."

With that, Frost left Volt and Nyx as the sun finally set.

"Well, Nyx? What do you think? He's practically onboard now." Volt said sarcastically as they watched Frost quickly run off.

"It went as good as it could've I guess. He's pretty stubborn and cares mostly about his family. All he wants to do is to take care of them. That's his strength but

it can also be his weakness."

"Uh huh, I hope you're not thinking of threatening him." Volt said as he raised an eyebrow at Nyx.

"I want him on my side, Volt. That's the worst thing to do. You heard him, right? If you didn't check on me, he would've probably chased us away. A man with

his ideals can't be truly convinced with violence alone. So, your hesitation was for the best, this time at least. I think I'll try to entice him to join, offering him

some incentive is best."

"So, he's stubborn, cares about his family and being a decent person. But he won't hesitate to get dirty in order to get what he wants?"

"Hmm, more like he won't hesitate to do anything in order to protect them."

"Sounds like a great person to have our back."

"Yep. Anyways, it's getting late. Give me your number and I'll text you. There's a bunch of things I have to do both as Leah and Nyx. So, I think I'll see you next

week at Frost's game. I'm pretty sure I can convince him then."

"Alright, but what about Rhino? You mentioned something about him before?"

"A possible fourth member of our little crew. But he's a bit wild, so we should talk to him after we get Frost. This guy is more receptive to displays of force." Nyx

sighed.

After they exchanged contact information, they went to the train station and went their separate ways.

In a hidden lab, somewhere. . .

"Sir, it's missing! The subject suddenly disappeared out of nowhere."

The scientist said in disbelief to his superior. Now, they had one less object to research.

"I understand."

The man closed his phone and sighed, his collaborator had delivered to him the locations of these alien artifacts. But in return, he had no say in the person's

whims.

"The one you call Frost has disappeared." He said when he got in contact with his mysterious benefactor.

"Pay it no mind. You still have the others and I'm sure there are plenty more that have yet to reveal themselves." The deep and unnerving voice chuckled at the

man's words before continuing.

"Worry not, the rest will come to us whether they know it or not. Then we can proceed towards a production model."


	6. Chapter 6: Frost III

AN: Skip a few paragraphs if you can't stand me trying to write about sports.

* * *

Volt yawned as he made his way to Frost's school once again. Today was Frost's big game and the day he would give his answer.

Nyx told Volt that she would meet him there that day but oddly enough, she didn't respond when he texted her to confirm their meeting today. Nevertheless,

Volt took it upon himself to show up.

Despite the catastrophe that had just happened or perhaps, because of it, the bleachers were filled to the brim with students and families hoping to gain some

semblance of normalcy again. Patrick/Frost was only a sophomore but they moved him to the starting defensive line since quite a few members were missing.

Their opponents had to fill up their ranks as well, so it was anyone's guess to who would win.

Volt took a seat towards the back and sat down to text Nyx once again.

(Hey, I'm here. Where are you?)

He scrolled back up at her other responses and knew her response time was usually within five minutes. Unlike some other people Volt knew, Nyx was actually

quite fast in her responses.

Five minutes passed and all Volt could do was sigh. Something was wrong, he could feel it, though the best thing he could do now was to get Frost's cooperation.

(Given the shit we're in, best case scenario is her phone broke and the worst is . . . maybe she found someone with a Warframe who didn't like her. It couldn't

be? Rhino?) Volt mused as he watched the players starting to walk out on to the field.

As the kickoff started, Volt couldn't help but linger on Nyx in his thoughts.

One of her last responses was her confirming that she had what Frost really desired.

(I've got it. Something I don't think he can refuse.)

(Dare I ask?)

(Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. It's surprisingly normal actually, I got the idea after reviewing his situation again.)

(lol where's my signing bonus?)

(No matter what strings I pull, it's going to look odd if you got a football scholarship given **_your_** athletic ability.)

It was ingenious, Frost had to help support his family and getting him a scholarship would possibly allow him to do that and follow his dreams. But, without Nyx

and her leverage, Volt had to find a way to draw Frost to him. And he had a suspicion that he might need his help in finding Nyx as well.

The whistle blew as the ball changed hands from Richmond to their opponent, Greensfield. Volt spotted Frost as he came on to the field and took his position as

the middle linebacker. The referee blew the whistle again and Greensfield decided to start with a running play, in which their quarterback handed the ball to the

runningback. The two teams clashed and the sounds of their equipment smashing could be heard throughout the field. The loud cheers and screams only helped

to amplify the mood. Volt couldn't help but feel excited as he watched Frost and one of the outside line backers went to intercept the runningback. Frost's

teammate went for a tackle but the runningback was surprisingly agile and managed to evade him at the last second.

While his teammate ate turf, Frost focused in on his opponent. This runningback was actually part of the old roster and had a great deal more experience. He

had run through the rest of Frost's team and was going for the ten yards in only one attempt. Frost was determined to make himself stand out and so he took a

chance. Frost went for a dive as well and just barely missed, fortunately their cornerback managed to stop the running back after they stumbled avoiding Frost.

Volt decided to put his phone down as he was watching Frost, hoping to possibly gain some insight in how he fought. Frost was just like his frame, defensive and

sporting good stamina . But it seemed like his only weakness was speed and his inability to deal with opponents with it. On the field, he could depend on his

team to cover him. Facing someone one on one would probably be a different story, Volt suspected.

By half time, the score was 26-20 with Richmond in the lead. Unfortunately, that was the last lead they had. The center for Greensfield had something of a

second wind. He was bigger than Frost, who Volt considered well built. He started to hold back both of the tackles on Frost's team and even moved with enough

force so as to knock them back in to Frost himself. Greensfield's center was starting to scare Frost's team. They couldn't hold him back and if they put more

people on him, they wouldn't be able to prevent the wide receivers from getting the ball. Slowly and surely, the Greensfield team made a comeback and forced

Richmond in to a surprising corner. The score was 28-27 and Richmond was only winning by a hair. It all came down to one last play. Frost and his team had

to prevent two attempts to score or let the time go down. This time Frost decided to clash with the strong center himself. The whistle blew and the quarterback

looked like he was going to hand the ball to the runningback. Frost looked his opponent in the eye and gritted his teeth as he prepared for impact. But the center

seemed to smile as the teams collided once more.

(Shit!) Frost realized too late.

It was a feint, they were all drawn forward and the quarterback hurtled the ball directly to the receiver's arms. Some of Frost's team saw this and tried to break

off but it was too late. Frost himself was in disbelief as he watched the ball reach its goal, thereby signaling their loss. A few seconds later, the center knocked

Frost off his center of balance and to the ground.

(No way, they lost? Damn.) Volt couldn't help but feel humbled a bit. He was pretty sure that Frost would win handily but even so, he wasn't able to stop the

other team's charge. Perhaps having a Tenno's abilities didn't translate so well to other facets of their lives.

Volt made his way in to the school and called out to Frost.

"Hey Pat!"

Several of the team members looked at Volt with slight confusion. They had never seen him before and yet he was familiar with their teammate.

"You guys go." Frost waved his team mates ahead.

"Only you today?" Frost said as Volt approached him.

"Nyx is busy."

"Yea good thing, that wasn't me at my best today." Frost sighed.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Look, I'm flattered you came to watch my game but honestly I just said that keep you off my back. I don't know if I'll have time seeing how we just lost and

everyone wants to train twice as hard for our lost brothers."

"You know, Nyx said she had something for you that would change your tune."

"And that is?" Frost raised an eyebrow.

Volt shook his head.

"It's her surprise to deliver."

"Well, if that's all then." Frost turned around to head for the locker room.

"Wait! Frost, there will come a time when you'll need us."

"I'm not worried, that day will come when it does. And besides only you've come to attack me."

"You better pray the others are more diplomatic in their approach." Volt knew he was not doing well in keeping Frost's interest.

And then as Volt was thinking of what to do next, someone unexpected appeared.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your talk."

It was the center from Greensfield that Frost failed to stop. He had just come out of the bathroom and was now blocking Frost's way.

Frost frowned at his words.

"Don't worry about it." Frost said as he stepped to the right.

The center moved to the right also, still blocking Frost.

"My name is Henry." He explained.

"Well, I'm Patrick and that's Alan." Frost said as he veered to the left this time.

BAMM

Henry slammed his palm to the wall, blocking Frost's path.

He then pushed Frost back towards Volt with a good amount of force.

"What's your fucking problem?" Frost took a few heated steps toward Henry.

"You can also call me, "Rhino"." Henry smiled as Volt and Frost's eyes widened.

"Oh f-"

[Rhino Charge]

Before they could fully process the situation, Volt and Frost got hit by what they thought was the equivalent of a freight train.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Encounter

Volt was surprised that Rhino nonchalantly revealed who he was. Just like how he didn't expect Rhino to attack so suddenly. He placed his right foot in front and

within a split second, all they could see was his Warframe charging at them.

"Oh f-"

[Rhino Charge]

Before Volt could finish, as if it were an autonomous response, their Warframes appeared as well, in place of their bodies. But their momentum was conserved

and as a result they were sent flying about twenty feet backwards, where they crashed in to some lockers.

BAM

"Agh." Frost was still getting used to feeling pain in his Warframe.

"Damn, wonder what he's been eating." Volt as he pried himself out of the sizable indentation his frame left on the locker.

"It says my shields are down."

"Yep, same here. Incoming!" Volt said as he pushed Frost away from him just as a fast approaching metal object collided with the space they were just at.

"Come on! You guys want me? Well, I'm here! I warned you I'd kill you if you ever got near me again!" Rhino bellowed as he reached for another locker.

"You know this guy?" Frost asked as they jumped over a locker that was aimed at their feet.

CRASH It bounced off the locker behind Volt and nearly clipped him before heading towards the hall to their right.

"Nope, you know him more than I do! And new plan follow my lead." Volt said as he leaned on a closed door. The vertical lockers along the wall provided a safe

enough space to move up in the door gaps between the locker rows.

Frost nodded and followed, going to the door opposite of Volt.

"Hah! Even together you guys can't handle me! What's two more going to do?" This time Rhino ripped out two lockers and sent them both crashing past the two.

Volt ran to the next door easily, but Frost's frame wasn't quite as fast and Rhino noticed. He ripped out a drinking fountain this time and threw it at Frost. It

would most certainly hit Frost and with his shields down, there was no telling what this would do to him. Volt stepped out and took aim at the fountain.

[Shock]

A blast of lightning surged towards the fountain from Volt's fingertips.

The moment it hit the fountain, the fountain exploded in to dust.

"You alright?" Volt asked as he quickly retreated back to his doorway.

"Yea, thanks. You?"

Volt let out a sigh of relief before wincing a little as he looked at his right knee.

"Just a scratch."

(Cephalon, is there a way to communicate between Warframes?)

(There is.)

(Can you set a private call with Frost?)

(Of course, I will also flag him as an ally.)

(What does that do?)

(Friendly fire will be mitigated.)

(Do it!)

(Frost?)

(What the?)

(Rhino can't hear us right now and I think our powers won't hit each other or something.)

(Well how is this going to help us? This guy used one ability and it almost killed us.)

(Hmm, well.)

BANG

Volt and Frost both reflexively went flat on to their respective doors as another object came flying.

(Use your [Freeze] on him after the next thing he throws and let me do the rest.)

(You sure about this?)

(Yea, get ready!)

"Enough of this!" Rhino went up the row of locker Volt was hiding parallel to and threw the hardest punch he could. The force of his punch sent the row lockers

crashing in to the row next to it.

(Shit!) Volt dived forward to where Frost was before he was pancaked by the now tightly collapsed row in front of him.

(Shields are fully recharged.) Both their Cephalons stated.

(Hit him now!)

[Freeze]

"Aaaghh!" Rhino was not expecting this attack but it didn't hurt him much. What he was surprised by was that he couldn't move. He saw Volt come out of cover

and struggled with all his might to move even just his arm. But the best he could do was curl his fingers.

Volt meanwhile, used these precious seconds to close the gap between them.

[Shock]

With his left hand, Volt sent an electric blast directly to Rhino's chest.

"!?" Rhino felt sick after the electricity ravaged his frame, after being frozen this was starting to fatigue him a little. He stumbled back a bit as he regained a little

movement and tried his best to ignore the pain.

But Volt was not done, and with his right hand he took aim.

[Shock]

Rhino managed to make himself fall to the left in to a class room at the last second to avoid most of the second hit. But he couldn't avoid it all, some of it clipped

his right hip.

(I think I got him. Let's go now before he recovers.)

(I hope he's not getting back up. But, shit, man why did he have to wreck the school?)

Somewhere in the distance, they could hear the faint sound of sirens.

(Wonder what the cops will do?) Volt laughed.

(Whatever, let's get out of here. I don't want to responsible for anyone getting hurt cause this guy wants to kill us.)

Frost started to walk away and Volt followed.

(Where's your friendly neighborhood Spider-man when you need him?)

(Would that make you Electro?)

(Yea, too bad you're a Batman villain.)

CRASH

Suddenly the sound of a wall being leveled inside a classroom caught their attention.

(Well, goddamn it!)

(He won't quit will he!?)

Rhino burst through the wall next to them this time and reached to grab Volt with his out stretched arms.

(Run!)

Volt managed to worm away from Rhino's reach in time and broke in to a run. Frost followed behind him and the two sprang in to a classroom. Volt then

motioned for Frost to follow him as he crashed through the window of the classroom. Frost had to turn to the side to get his frame through the window but he

managed to somehow.

When Rhino reached to grab Volt, Volt noticed something peculiar about him.

(Cephalon, why is Rhino suddenly silver.)

(Rhino used his ability [Iron Skin], it protects him from a certain amount of damage as well as status effects.)

(Great, T-1000 is chasing us now.)

(Just pray he can't come back from being a puddle.)

"Running won't help you!" Rhino growled as he burst through the window sill.

(Here!) Volt lead Frost through an opening between two houses as people started to gather around the school. They

They hopped over lawns and fences as the neighborhood's attention was focused on the rampaging Warframe. Volt was hoping that these many obstacles would

slow him down and deep down he also hoped that Rhino wasn't in to hurting innocents in order to get to them, after all there was no telling what he might have

to charge through.

A crowd had formed behind the police cars that blocked the roads in response to the disturbance at the school. The SWAT team came soon after, in two APCS

and filed out quickly.

"Fire!"

BANG BANG BANG

The police started to open fire on the silver target but their bullets did no visible damage.

"Switch to HE (High Explosive) rounds now!"

"Tch! How annoying." Rhino decided to let Frost and Volt go after he noticed that the police were now starting to fire explosive rounds at him.

(Hahaha, took you long enough.) Rhino mused as the police finally had upgraded their fire power after numerous encounters with him. His [Iron Skin] was quite

powerful but nonetheless, he didn't want to risk getting hit by them now.


	8. Chapter 8: Regrouping

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Volt asked skeptically as Frost hopped down from the roof of the 7/11.

"Less conspicuous this way and besides unlike yours mine doesn't just go in to thin air." Frost said as they looked around before leaving the parking lot.

"What about the cameras?" Volt pointed to one looking directly at them.

"It's fake, I knew the guy who put it up and saw him do it too. They're just a deterrent, no one has gotten robbed or shot here. And the ATM is inside so we're

good."

Volt followed Frost in to the store, they both grabbed some drinks and paid before planting themselves on the bench outside. Though the cashier was

surprisingly stoic even as he saw Frost enter in full football gear baring his left shoulder pad and his right shoe. They sat silently as they quenched their thirst

from all the cardio they did.

"What a mess." Frost said after he finished his soda.

"Yep." Volt said between gulps, while Frost downed his drink quick, Volt was savoring his.

"Like, seriously, goddamn it man. What are the chances I'd encounter someone else like us, randomly!?"

"To be honest-"

"Hold up! I need to make a call. Let me borrow your phone." Frost frantically got up, as if he just remembered something important and walked a few feet away

after Volt handed him his phone.

After about five minutes, Frost got off the phone and handed Volt his phone back.

"I don't know what to do, all I know is, this your fault. You called me, Frost." Frost said with crossed arms as he leaned back against the street lamb.

"Well, whether I was there or not, you still would've crossed paths with him." Volt said as calmly as he could, trying his best to not incite Frost.

"And both of us would've been none the wiser about each other." Frost sighed as he shook his head.

"To tell you the truth, Nyx is missing." Volt decided to try another tactic.

"What?"

"She stopped responding to my messages days ago. And last time I checked, she was dead set on recruiting you. So, I don't think she just randomly decided to

ghost me."

"Look, I'm sorry. But that still doesn't help me right now."

"How about this then, I help you with Rhino and you help me look for her?"

"You got me in to this mess, so I'd still hold you accountable in helping me out regardless. But, fine I'll help you look for her after this. I'm curious about what

she had that would be worth so much to me."

Volt held his hand out and Frost looked at him for a split second before accepting.

"What about the rest of them? You know, the other Warframes?"

"Excalibur? Hmm, it did sound like Rhino was angry. Maybe they tried to recruit him as well but things turned out badly."

"This asshole saw our faces too. He knows who I am and if he shows up at my house."

Frost aimed a swift kick at the nearby trash can. Fortunately, it was quite sturdy otherwise they would've had to pick up trash for half an hour.

"Rargh!" Volt just watched as Frost vented out his anger.

"In that case why don't we just ask Excalibur? He surely knows Nyx from how she talked him and they may be able to help us take down Rhino." Frost continued

when he was a little calmer.

"By the time, we find who and where Excalibur is, Rhino would've already torn us limb from limb."

"Fine, then let's get to my house quick! We need a plan and I want to be there if he does come."

When they finally reached Frost's house, Frost stripped off whatever was left of his football gear at once and carried it to his room upstairs. Fortunately, it wasn't

that damaged so it was one less thing for him to worry about later.

Frost tossed the gear on his bed and made space in his closet. He then locked his door and motioned for Volt to close the window. Then he focused and as

naturally as it could get, summoned his Warframe to his location. One could only explain what happened next as him "walking out of" the frame after he

managed to fit it in to the closet.

"Well, my house doesn't look like a hurricane hit it, so I guess we're still safe." Frost said as he walked all around his room, while putting his gear away. Volt

couldn't tell if this was Frost being calm or starting to freak out since he was just moving so much.

"You think they're suits of armor or . ." Volt mused as he himself never "walked" out of his frame, rather his simply "melted" away.

"I just figure it's like Ironman's suits cept you can't open them and only specific people can teleport in." Frost shrugged as he never really thought to dig in to

the mechanics of their mysterious artifacts.

"Well, my cephalon told me these frames bond with and only respond to their first operator. It also told that the pods were supposed to be DNA locked but

someone disabled them and that's why they opened when we touched it."

"Yea, that was some night. Sometimes, I experience it all over again, you know in my dreams. But they're more like nightmares, how about you? It affected you

at all?" Frost said, with a hint of relief in his voice. He had been keeping these troubles to himself as he didn't want to share them with anyone else who wasn't

there firsthand.

"Me? Not really, not anything like nightmares. I don't think I've had dreams for years or at the very least, I don't remember them. Truthfully all that's change is

that I'm more honest to myself now. Nothing else matters when you'd almost died and came back with power beyond your comprehension." Volt was surprised

to be asked this as he never really thought about it. And yet, he responded to Frost's question in a pretty sure and straightforward manner.

"Patrick?" A female voice called from the front door.

Frost motioned for them to go downstairs and quickly threw some clothes over his Warframe.

"Might as well introduce you since you're here." He said as he quickly shut his closet door.

"Hello?" The voice continued to call out.

"Yea, I'm home!" Frost yelled down the stairs and locked his door behind Volt.

When they both reached the bottom of the stairs, the sound of keys turning could be heard. Through the window next to the door though, Volt could make out

about three figures, a female and two males.

"Hey, Angela. This is Alan. Alan this my friend Angela and my brothers, Shaun and Eric." Frost said when they were greeted by a girl with long brunette hair.

"Nice to meet you." Angela smiled and nodded.

"Yea, same." As soon as Volt returned her greeting, Shaun walked from behind her and towards Frost.

"Pat, are you ok?" The boy said, almost running in to Volt. Volt guessed that they were probably at the game too, which meant they had some notion of what

went down.

"I'm fine, Shaun." Frost sighed as he mustered up a smile.

"Pat, it was crazy. There's police everywhere and that monster is still on the loose. What do you think it wanted?" Eric, who appeared to be around thirteen years

old, said as he closed the door behind him.

"No idea. But enough of that, who's hungry?. Dad left money for pizza, so I'll leave that to you Angie. Me and Alan have to talk about something."

Angela raised an eyebrow as she looked over the two. She then took out her phone and proceeded to order.

"Nice to meet you guys." Volt said to the boys as Angela walked away.

"Well, as Pat said, I'm Eric. I'm curious, how do you know Pat? I've never seen you around before, Alan." Eric said as he shook Volt's hand.

"Are you new on the team?" Shaun said, brimming with glee and expectation.

Volt laughed and shook his head. He didn't have siblings so it was amusing to him at how excitable kids were.

"Naw, I'm from Wilson, our school doesn't have a field. It was being considered, but then it turns out our principal was stealing part of the budget. And I met Pat

through a mutual acquaintance a little while ago."

Eric was in front of Patrick, so he couldn't see Patrick shoot Volt a look. If there was a way to describe it would be "really?" or "seriously?".

"You guys became friends fast."

"Come on." Frost didn't want Volt to be questioned anymore and they went back in to his room.

"If they ask for more details, just say you helped me fight some guys by the pier that day."

"Do I need to know why you fought them?"

"No. Just tell them you recognized me and decided to jump in."

"And now, there's this one guy that's pretty damn persistent, right?" Volt said as they were trying to get their story straight. The less Frost's family knew, the

better off they were, Volt thought.

"Unfortunately."


	9. Chapter 9: Regrouping II

"Let's issue him a challenge."

"What?" Frost said with a surprised look.

"I'm serious, that way we can contain the problem of the place to fight if we have one designated already."

Frost thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"I get what you're saying but that would imply we fight him head on. Do you really think we can take him?"

"His armor is a problem, but we can figure something out later. You said you didn't want him coming here, right?"

"I swear, you're going to get me killed one of these days." Frost shook his head in disbelief. But deep down he knew that this was the best course of action right

now.

"Got a place in mind though?"

"Yea, abandoned construction zone out of the city. It's where I've been going to test my abilities. It's isolated and if we lose ground in an open fight, we can run

in the building."

"Great, then all we have to do now is to send a message."

"Hmm, let me try something."

Volt summoned his Warframe and decided to test something out.

(Cephalon, can you relay a message to Rhino's cephalon?)

(I can relay a coded message to him.)

(Send him the coordinates of the construction yard and tell him to be there at 8pm tomorrow if he wants to settle things.)

(As you wish.)

Just as Volt was wondering just how long it would take for Rhino to respond, he was pleasantly surprised.

(Operator, Rhino has acknowledged and accepted your terms.)

(Huh, well that was fast.)

"8pm, tomorrow." Volt said after he changed.

Frost nodded.

"I'm worried that might be too soon."

"So am I, that's why we've got to work on our cooperation. Let's go to the site tonight."

"You're not serious, are you? The city is already on high alert because of him."

"Be at the construction yard in three hours. You'll be there if you want to even think about living through this." Volt said as he got ready to leave Frost's room.

"What are we even going to do?"

"Get familiar with our powers, the layout of the fighting area, and who knows, maybe a trap?"

"This is giving me a headache." Frost said as he massaged his forehead.

"Say that after we fight him."

With that last exchange, Volt left Frost's house and went home.

Several hours later, Volt yawned as he was approaching the site. When he got to the entrance, he noticed a hooded figure leaning back on the fence.

"I hope you're not intending to train all night." Frost said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"We'll stay here as long as we need to and plus don't you train all the time? Anyways, I'm glad you're here, means I can actually spar with someone."

Volt changed to his Warframe and Frost followed suit.

(Cephalon, did I get any experience from that fight with Rhino?)

(Yes, Operator.)

(Show me my stats then.)

Warframe: Volt

Level: 5/30

Health: 140, Energy: 105, Shields: 210, Shield Recharge: 25.5 per second, Armor: 15

Abilities:

Shock (Unranked): Cost 25 Energy

Speed (Unranked): Cost 25 Energy

Electric Shield (Unranked): Cost 50 Energy

Passive: Static Discharge

(Cephalon, show these to Frost.)

(Affirmative.)

(Alright, Frost. Know yourself, know your enemy and you'll win a hundred battles. So, let me see your stats.)

(Well, if you say so. Umm, cephalon? If you mind.)

(Of course, operator.)

Warframe: Frost

Level: 5/30

Health: 140, Energy: 105, Shields: 210, Shield Recharge: 25.5 per second, Armor: 300

Abilities:

Freeze (Unranked): Cost 25 Energy

Ice Wave (Unranked): Cost 50 Energy

Snow Globe (Unranked): Cost 50 Energy

Passive: Cryogenic

Notes: Sprint Speed is 0.9 compared to most other Warframes

(Huh. Looks like it's mostly the same, except you're tougher than I am and a bit slower too. Your abilities seem to cost more too. Although, it looks like we both

have a new ability.)

(I wonder what they do, cephalon can you please explain them to us?)

([Electric Shield] deploys a 6m x 4.25m shield in front of the user. It is an indestructible shield that, at the current rank, lasts for 10 seconds. It is able to be

picked up by the user at the cost of 1 energy for every 4 meters walked and the reduced range of the picked-up shield is 2m x 3m. Projectiles fired through the

shield will gain electric damage and it has a maximum limit of six deployable shields.)

(I don't know about the second part but it looks like we have a deployable cover.)

(Enemies will be able to move through the shield however.)

(Wow, this is terrible in a melee fight then.) Volt felt a little down that it probably wouldn't help against Rhino, but in the future, it might be useful to have.

(And mine?)

([Snow Globe] deploys a 10-meter globe, the epicenter of which is the user. This globe has 3000 base health at current rank. When deployed, there is an

invulnerability period in which damage taken to the globe is added to its base health, at current rank the period is 1 second. 500% of user's current base armor

is also added to the base health when deployed. All enemies within the globe are slowed, at current rank this is will slow by 40%.)

(You know, I'm starting to think this is unfair.)

(There is more to note about this ability, operator.)

(You've got to be kidding me.)

([Snow Globe] when deployed will also freeze and push out enemies near the user. Using [Freeze] on a globe's exterior will cause the globe to explode. Also, the

max number of deployable globes is four. When a globe is deployed inside a globe, the already deployed globe will not disappear, rather the globe will take the

health of the second globe ability's health. The invulnerability period will also be refreshed. If [Snow Globe] is used inside another snow globe, this will not count

towards the number of deployed globes.)

(This is pretty damn complicated for one ability.) Frost shook his head as he was slowly trying to digest all this information.

(Look at it this way. Even now, your role is to protect something. But on the other hand, I'm starting to have doubts about my frame.)


	10. Chapter 10: Night of Conflict

AN: Felt like finally updating the rest of the chapters I had. Chapter 18 ends part 1 of the prologue.

Last time on OoTE: The Grineer built a Citadel powered by Chronos in order to conquer the Earth in a time without their enemies. But this action causes all the

other factions to fight them for it. It crashes near a city during the 21st century. The survivors near the crash are bombarded with Void energy and nearly all of

them die. The rest of the survivors have either fallen in to a coma or have found themselves forever changed. But the tiniest fraction, have made themselves

owners of the jettisoned Warframes.

Alan who is a survivor of the Skyfall incident has bonded with the Warframe Volt. He tests his abilities at night but for the most part has not indulged in using it a

lot. One day, a mysterious girl appears before him and tells him she possess the Warframe Nyx. She needs his help in "convincing" the one known as Excalibur

and his allies that not all Warframe wielders want to be found or forced to help the city. Volt agrees in that he doesn't want that responsibility and he wants to

use his Warframe for his own devices. They find Frost but are unable to convince him initially. Nyx has an idea and agrees with Volt to meet on an appointed

day. She does not show and Volt fails to convince Frost again by himself. The two are interrupted by an enraged Rhino who makes them run for their lives before

they run to Frost's house. Scared that Rhino will follow them there, Frost is lost at what to do but Volt convinces him to issue a date and place to settle things.

They arrive at the battlefield a day early in order to prepare themselves.

* * *

(We learned something though, the more we fight, the stronger we'll get.)

(Well, they are called War-frames.) Frost shrugged.

(Operator, that notion is technically false.)

(What do you mean?) Volt asked.

(The Warframes do not get progressively stronger. On the contrary, they have limits on their power. The limits are set to be released slowly as the Operator

gains experience so that they may not be overwhelmed by it. But the limiters were not turned on, unfortunately as a result of the crash they were all activated

to ensure minimal usage by enemy hands as well as to heal up any damaged systems back to normal.)

(So, everyone's Warframes were reset/had limiters turned on. Correct?)

(Affirmative.)

(Figures, Rhino is more "equal" than the rest of us.) Volt sighed.

(I don't think that's how you should be thinking.) Frost said as he shook his head.

(What do you mean?)

(We can create "squads" right? That means Warframes are supposed to work as a team. We are supposed to work as a team. And like any team, there's roles to

play, sometimes you can't see the point of your role or it's not appreciated enough but that doesn't make it any less important.)

(I guess, well I think my Warframe is more suited to supporting yours since there's no way I can fight him one on one right now.)

(Yea, I don't think I can fight him solo either. You got a plan?)

(Umm, scope out the place. Make note of environmental things we could use in a pinch and call it a night?)

(Well, I guess that is A plan.) Frost frowned internally as expressions couldn't be seen on their frames.

Volt continued nonetheless.

(Well, for an actual plan, I'm thinking about trapping him. First, we lead him to an area where those steel beams are and then, you'll deploy your globe right

under there. We can't let him get suspicious at any point and we have to make sure he gets slammed on a wall or something but still be in the globe. Then, since

he'll be slowed by your globe, we'll run out and I'll blast the beams until they fall on your globe. And if the globe is still there, you'll pop your globe and the

beams will all fall on him. Well? Thoughts?)

(I can say that you're right, complicated plans will have a higher rate of failure. Even if we lead him to the area, he might charge at us at again and ruin it from

the onset.) Frost surmised as he looked over at the area Volt had indicated to.

(Which is why we'll force him to use his abilities until his energy runs out.)

(I'm going to have to use over half my energy to carry out your plan and you'll probably need more than half as well. Can we really last long enough to force him

to expend everything?)

Volt didn't respond but he did walk a few steps away from Frost.

(How good are your reflexes?) Volt smiled under his frame as he raised his fists.

(Ha, round 2?) Frost raised his fists as well.

(Can only rely on quick thinking now, so don't hold back your punches. Oh, and no abilities too.)

(A good old fashioned brawl huh?) Frost said with a hint of amusement.

(First rule of Fight Club . . .) Volt started to say as they both wound up to spar.

* * *

"Henry! Where have you been man?" A voice called out to Rhino as he was on his way home.

"Around, things got crazy, so I just left." Rhino shrugged as his teammate, Sam, approached him.

"Nice job at the game though. Ben would've been proud you're pounding the shit out of them for him." Sam said a little solemnly to a sore subject for the team.

"Well, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Rhino nodded in agreement.

"Yea, not like anyone can predict freaking meteors falling from the sky."

"And anyways, Richmond were punks. Their team was more affected then ours. Nothing but a bunch of trash right now." Rhino said, slightly downplaying Sam's

praise.

"The look on that kid's face at the end. You gave him a pretty hard reality check."

"Nothing to it." Rhino smiled.

The two spoke more on other subjects as Sam walked with Rhino, until they reached a certain block.

"Henry! Nice to see you tonight man." A voice called out from the middle of a pack of eight guys standing in an alley.

"Looks like my name is really popular tonight." Rhino frowned.

The one who called out Rhino was a rough looking person who had multiple tattoos covering his arms. He was in the same junior class as Rhino but he was at

least two years older.

"You know, you gave my boys a pretty bad beating. I thought you knew that this was our territory." The man said with a fake smile.

"Your boys were trying to start something with me, James."

"I remember a time where we kicked your ass and you didn't say shit. What happened man? You became so brave now. I know my boys have been acting up

but can you blame rookies? They don't know much better. They'll get disciplined but right now? I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." James said as his

smile grew more sadistic.

"Yea, I guess it's time we settled things. But you know, I like to think I realized the truth."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're all a bunch of weaklings." Rhino said as it was his turn to smile.

BAM

Faster than James could react, Rhino punched him in the face. James stumbled back for a few steps before checking his nose. A stream of blood was starting to

flow on to his clothes and the floor.

"Get him!" James shouted with anger.

"Sam, either run or help. I can't cover both of us!" Rhino said as he rushed head first in to the group with his fists swinging.

SMASH

One thug went down as Rhino slammed his fist on to his head. Rhino's ferocity was heavily underestimated by them as he moved incredibly fast for such a big guy.

BAM

Another stumbled back as Rhino's fist hit his stomach. His groans made the rest of them momentarily back off.

"Jump him!"

Three of the guys ran towards Rhino at the same time as James finally recovered.

"You two get Sam!"

Sam had decided to stay as he didn't want to be known as a coward. He was trying to keep the first two thugs Rhino took down from getting them from behind.

Then it became a four on one fight for Sam. Sam had his share of fights before but he knew that numbers would win every time.

(If I can just take one down hard enough, the rest will back off.) This was Sam's mindset, it was what made him think he had a chance. But all that hope faded

the moment two of them got behind him. They grabbed his shoulders and the other two started kicking him. But Rhino managed to grab one by the arm and

forced him to the ground too. He got over him and hit three times, ignoring the others who were trying their hardest to free their friend with their punches and

kicks.

BAM

BAM

BAM

Over the course of a few seconds, Rhino landed as many hits as he could before finally being pushed off the guy. One to the stomach, one to the chest and one

to the face, he was not getting up after that.

"You mother fucker!" One of James' goons spat.

But Rhino ignored him and looked over at Sam.

Sam's face was starting to become unrecognizable as they continued dealing blows to him. Rhino gritted his teeth and glared at James as James laughed at the

situation.

"Give up, Henry. Take your beating like a man. Or your team loses another player." James taunted Henry, while also pulling out a pocket knife at the same time.

Rhino looked at Sam before he started to run in the opposite direction from the fight. James was dumbfounded at this sudden development.

"What the hell?"


	11. Chapter 11: Night of Conflict II

AN: I'm going to start to move a little bit away from game stats since they may not always be relevant.

* * *

"Hahaha, look at this bitch run! Sam, you should've ran when you could. Oh well, we'll have to settle with using you as a message before Henry gets it too."

James said with a smirk to the bloodied Sam as he struggled to look at James.

Sam's right eye had become swollen and blood was also starting to enter his left one. But he could see that Henry had indeed ran. Sam was starting to resign

himself to his fate as cursing at Henry at the same time. But his head was so clouded and tired, he was starting to lose consciousness. He was currently limb in

the arms of James' men. He had given up and waited for the end of this pain. Darkness was the only thing that could relieve him of this pain even if it was only

for a moment. The multitude of injuries on him definitely include a broken bone or two he thought. It was all becoming too much for him.

"Get him up! Henry got a hit on me, so you'll have to pay up." James said as he smacked Sam back in to reality.

SLAP

"No sleeping now." James said as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to stab Sam with his knife.

CRASH

"Gaaah!"

Out of nowhere, Rhino came charging in the group. He had caught one off guard and sent him flying to the edge of the sidewalk. The impact knocked the wind

out of him and he didn't have enough strength to rejoin the fight.

Rhino had run away since he needed more space to do what he did best. Which was colliding with people hard and fast.

"You know difference between you and me, James?"

BAM

"Aiiiieeee!" Rhino had caught a henchman and forced him to one knee as Rhino then dropped his elbow in to his thigh. The intense pain caused him to clutch his

leg as he dropped to the floor.

"You're weak!"

"What are you guys waiting for? Get him!" James screamed with fury in his eyes.

The rest of his crew nodded and dropped Sam to finish Rhino off.

"And what's worse? Your friends are just as pathetic. Only difference is, you're scum who can't even rely on your own strength." Rhino said as he gripped his fist

tightly.

The four goons lunged at him with all their strength but Rhino only smiled.

"What the!?"

Rhino moved like the wind and suddenly got in the middle of the four easily.

He grabbed two of their heads with his arms and kicked the third with both his feet. The momentum sent him backwards in to the fourth one as he held on to

the other two with his arms.

They were surprised by this move and by the time they looked up, Rhino was already on his feet. At this point, Rhino easily dispatched them off, one after the

other. His anger was driving on and yet there was another drive as well, his love of fighting. He smiled as fear settled in their eyes, driving their morale

extremely low.

"I didn't have a good day, James, and now you come here pissing the shit out of me. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson. Never come here again, you

weak piece of shit!" Rhino spat as he approached James.

"Stay back! Or Sam gets it!" James said angrily, refusing to submit as he pressed his knife to Sam's neck.

Somehow, Sam was still consciousness enough to see his friend Henry come back for him. Though his strength was limited to small grunts right now.

Rhino didn't know what Sam was thinking but he didn't care, he was focused on James. And his anger was at an all time high.

"Didn't I say once before?" Rhino said as he took a step towards them.

"I mean it! Not another-Gah!?"

As he blinked, Rhino made his move. He closed the distance and nailed James in the face with a punch.

"Raaaaahhhhhh!" James started to scream in pain as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his face.

"You're nothing, James. And you'll never become anything. You were born weak and you'll die this way. Crawling on the floor is the best you deserve." Rhino

spat at him as he slung Sam's arm over his own shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam managed to leak out as Rhino supported him on their way out of there.

"I don't think we should hang out anymore, Sam. You'll just keep getting pulled in to things like this." Rhino said frankly.

"Maybe. Now, if you don't mind I need some sleep." Sam coughed.

"Try to stay awake until we reach the hospital. What a shitty night." Rhino grumbled as he punched 911 to his cell.

* * *

(What the hell? This is unfair.) Volt remarked as he backed off from Frost.

(What? It's called a passive for a reason. I can't just turn it off.) Frost shrugged.

([Cryrogenic]? This says melee hits have a 10% chance to freeze the attacker. I have to rub my feet on the floor for my passive.) Volt continued in disbelief.

(Well, nothing I can do. I'm a walking tank essentially, what did you expect me to do?)

(That's enough of sparring then I guess. I hope it'll activate when we actually fight him tomorrow.) Volt frowned.

(You mean get punched by him repeatedly as his wounds get iced?) Frost asked rhetorically.

(Great idea! Then I can hit him from behind.) Volt chuckled in agreement.

(If you don't want to keep sparring, then what now?)

(One last thing. Cephalon, do you have data on Rhino?)

(Indeed. All Warframes were originally on the same side and I have data on the others.)

(Bring it up to me and Frost then.)

(As you wish.)

(Assume he's around our level.)

Warframe: Rhino

Level: 5/30

Health: 140, Energy: 105, Shields: 210, Shield Recharge: 25.5 per second, Armor: 190

Abilities:

Rhino Charge: (Unranked)

Iron Skin: (Unranked)

Roar: (Unranked)

Passive: Heavy Landing

Note: His sprint speed is at 0.9 compared to most other Warframes


	12. Chapter 12: Night of Conflict III

(Alright, looks like he's also pretty hard to hit. Although it seems like he's more agile than you are. If you're a wall, then he's a got damn battering ram.)

(I can't argue with that. Cephalon, what about his abilities?)

([Rhino Charge] allows him to charge forward up to 6 meters from the starting point and at a speed of 40 meters per second at the current rank. Enemies within

1.5 meters of Rhino take 150 impact damage if he collides with them at the current rank.)

(Can he be stopped in the middle of this charge?)

(Negative. No known way to stop Rhino's charge.)

(Damn it, can it be slowed?)

(Rhino can be slowed before his charge but he will be unaffected during his charge.)

(Well that's great.) Volt sighed.

([Rhino Charge] also has different effects when used in conjunction with other abilities. If used while [Iron Skin] is active, there is a 100% chance of a blast

effect to occur on the enemy if Rhino collides with them.)

(What's that mean?) Frost frowned this time.

(Blast status effect in simple terms is an explosion. Different abilities and effects have a chance of this but if Rhino collides with the enemy while [Iron Skin] is on

with [Rhino Charge] then a 5-meter explosion with a knockback effect will occur.)

(Furthermore, 100% more damage is dealt to the enemy if they are affected by [Rhino Stomp].)

(His fourth ability, right? Then we don't need to worry about that part.)

(Correct, Operator.)

(Not necessarily, Volt. We don't know his true power level.)

(You're right, then Cephalon tell us what his [Rhino Stomp] does as well. Although I'm pretty sure he just hits the ground.)

([Rhino Charge] is also affected by a combo meter. If Rhino reuses the ability within 1 second, Rhino will get a 200% damage bonus on his charge. Also, it gains

a 125% range bonus as well as 50% reduced energy cost. On the hit after that, within another 1 second reuse, it will grant a 400% damage bonus this time and

a 150% range bonus as well as 75% reduced energy cost.)

(Where to even begin?) Volt was a little overwhelmed. He thought Frost's globe was complicated, Rhino's charge was way worse in his opinion.

(Dude, he can kill us both many times over if he keeps charging.) Frost was starting to feel very nervous.

(But he didn't keep charging at us last time remember?)

(Correct, Operator. Rhino needs to retarget and aim once more to keep charging. If Rhino takes too long to readjust, then he will lose the consecutive use bonus

for his charge.)

(Hey, yea. In a school, or any place where he can't see us perfectly, we can avoid this.) Frost nodded as he thought about it more.

(Good thing we learned this before deciding to fight him in that field over there.)

(Getting gored by him is not how I want to die.) Frost said as he tried to put that image out of his head.

(But 1 second might be all he needs in a fight. We have to be careful still, Cephalon continue.)

([Iron Skin] gives Rhino a health buffer on top of his health and shields at 400 base health with a 1.5 second invulnerability period in which all incoming damage

is added to its base health at the current rank. Also, at the time of activation, Rhino's total armor is multiplied by 250% and is added to the buffer's health. This

protective layer takes all incoming damage as the first thing affected, then followed by his shields and health. He is also immune to status affects such as being

shocked or frozen during the lifespan of [Iron Skin].)

(This is at least as troubling as his first ability.) Frost frowned.

(Can you believe that there's two more? Sounds just like your [Snow Globe] only he gets to move with it on.)

(Yea, well there goes our second "strategy" so to speak. If we don't get gored to death and get him to that area, we have to make sure he can't use [Iron Skin]

since he won't be slowed.)

(Actually, Operator. [Snow Globe]'s slow does not count as a status effect and as such, Rhino will still be slowed. Although, Rhino can still use his [Rhino Charge]

to its fullest effect when in the globe.)

(That's something to keep in mind, continue.)

(Rhino's third ability is [Roar], at the current rank, Rhino lets out a 15-meter roar that gives both them and their allies a 10% bonus damage boost for a duration

of 30 seconds.)

(Finally, something simple.) Volt sighed.

(What do you mean? He can hit us harder with this.) Frost said, a little flabbergasted.

(I don't think he needs this beat us, besides it says it costs 75 energy. That's a lot of energy considering he can just ram us to death.) Volt reasoned as he

weighted Rhino's options.

(Yea, that's a good point.) Frost said as he tried to calm his fears a little.

(And his last ability cephalon?)

([Rhino Stomp] is Rhino's ultimate ability, at current rank, Rhino stomps the ground in which those extremely close to Rhino get dealt 150 blast damage. After a

short delay, enemies within a 15-meter radius are also dealt 150 blast damage. Those same affected enemies are also slowed by 80% for a duration of 3

seconds.)

(This one doesn't matter, right?)

(Yea, sounds scary especially if combined with his [Rhino Charge] but 100 cost would deplete him immediately.)

(Should we learn about our last abilities as well?)

(When the time comes, but I still think we're far off.)

(Any new insights?)

(I don't think we can rely on our frames' abilities, he's too strong for us. Have to rely on our wits to take him down.) Volt said as he pointed to his head.

(Weren't we doing that before?)

(Well, now don't rely on your powers to save your life at all.)

(He might not take well to us using so many tricks on him.)

(Well, we won't hear him complain if we're dead. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow.) Volt said as he turned to leave.

(Famous last words.) Frost grimaced as he looked over the construction site once more. Tomorrow, things would come to head. The problem would be resolved

as fast as it appeared.

But Frost could only hope that no one would have to lose their life over this. He was struggling to understand why they even had to fight in the first place.

Nonetheless, he understood he had to fight, less Rhino keeps targeting him. He found a dark basement in the construction area to store his Warframe for the

night and caught up to Volt to leave.


	13. Chapter 13: Diplomacy of Fists

In Volt's mind, it was just like the climax fight of an old western, the sun was setting and its rays were streaking across the abandoned construction yard. A

large figure could be seen with their arms crossed, waiting for the designated time. At about a minute left, two more figures arrived to the barren battlefield.

"We can still talk about this you know?" Volt threw a suggestion to the indifferent Rhino.

"Enough talk, I have to settle this with him!" Frost said as he pushed Volt out of the way to glare at Rhino.

"I agree, this has gone on long enough." Rhino said as he closed his eyes and called his Warframe to him. Though they couldn't tell, Rhino was now matching

Frost's glare from behind his frame.

Frost and Volt followed suit with their frames as well. Volt sighed internally as yet another fight would start.

(First phase, let's go.)

(Got it!)

Frost and Volt separated from each other, making sure there was a huge gap between them. This way, Rhino would have to choose one of them to focus on first.

Their plan was to catch him in a close quarters pincer attack from the start. Both their hearts started to beat rapidly, nervously watching their powerful

opponent's next move.

"Hmph! Is that all you got?" Rhino sneered as he put his right foot out.

[Iron Skin]

"Hahaha, come and get me if you can! Let's see if you can even scratch my shields before I wipe your remains from my foot!" Rhino jeered as the silver armor

coursed over his body.

(Don't listen to him, stay in position!) Volt said as he looked unblinking from Rhino.

(I know!) Frost frowned as they both tried not to make the first move.

Half of Rhino's energy should be gone they both thought. Now it was all a matter of wearing his armor down. But his [Rhino Charge] was a devastating ability to

watch out for. It's ability to close the distance was staggering but it was entirely dependent on the user's aim.

"Fine, if you won't move, then I win!" Tired of waiting, Rhino leaped towards Volt.

Volt reacted according to their plan and moved backwards, with Frost charging at Rhino's back. But Rhino was still closer to Volt and he raised his fists.

BAM

When Rhino's fists met the ground, a fair amount of rocks were sent flying.

"Tch!" Volt raised his hand to block some of the debris. He had underestimated the stability of the battlefield. Rhino's strength was more than adequate enough

to send debris in to the air with each hit.

Unfortunately, as Volt moved backwards and blocked the debris, he dropped his guard for a split second and Rhino took notice.

"GRAH!" Rhino reached for a large rock and hurled it at Volt.

FWOOSSHH

Volt swore he could hear the rock as it hurtled through the air.

"Argh!" Volt received a direct hit but was able to reduce some damage due to being in mid-retreat already.

(Frost! Globe now!) Volt yelled with great urgency as Rhino's hands reached out for him.

[Snow Globe]

"What the!?" Rhino exclaimed, he felt like he was suddenly under water. He felt his movement slow and his vision was obscured a little by what appeared to be a

flurry of snow.

(Attack him now!) Volt said as he took advantage of Rhino's surprise this time.

[Shock] [Shock]

Volt fired off his combo but it was ineffective. It looked like it tore off small sections of Rhino's armor but the amount of blasts it would take to destroy it

completely was not possible for Volt.

"Argh!" Frost said as his fist collided with Rhino's back.

"Weak!" Rhino yelled as he reached for them.

Volt and Frost both backed off from Rhino for the moment.

(What do we do now? That felt like hitting a steel wall!)

(No choice, dropping the building is our best bet.)

(You sure we can get away in time?)

(If not, then it was nice to know you.)

(Can't really say the same.) Frost frowned.

(Eh, good enough.) Volt chuckled.

They both ran out of the globe and ran towards the half-constructed building.

(Smarter people than us were paid to design this place, you really think hitting these points is enough?)

(This is why you're here, asking the hard questions. All we can do is pray now.)

Both joked as they went around destroying the supports for the building. The base framework was still bare so it was relatively easy for them to punch them to

dust. But this was because they came earlier in the day to make sure they would be able to destroy the supports later. Normally it would take some explosives

to even scratch the supports, they were supposed to hold up the entire building's weight after all. Even so, it took them several hours to shave down the

supports.

(I can barely feel my hands.)

(Yea, same.)

They could feel their Warframe's hands aching from the constant hits on solid rebar and concrete. But it was helped by Frost's passive, apparently Frost

discovered that he could "trick" it to activate on the beams by hitting them. Though it still only had a 10% chance of activating, so many hits were required for it

to work. Even so, the weakened supports were still extremely hard to break.

"Oh? So, this is where you were."

(He's here, get ready.) Volt said as they both stood in front of a support pillar. They were only able to destroy several supports and they needed many more to

bring the building down. Volt's plan B was for them to make Rhino hit them as they fought some more. Volt was betting on Rhino's rage to cause environmental

damage to finish himself off.

"GRAAAH!" Rhino leaped and swung his fist with terrifying force.

SMASH

A quarter of the pillar cracked and fell as Rhino's fist created a dust cloud from the impact.

(Not even you can rampage through here, Rhino!) Volt thought as he and Frost dodged Rhino's attacks.

True to his predictions, Volt noticed that Rhino wasn't moving as fast, as he had to watch out for where he hit. The numerous obstacles in that unfinished

building severely reduced his mobility. It seemed like constantly smashing things would take their toll even on Rhino.

(Let's go, round 2.)


	14. Chapter 14: Diplomacy of Fists II

(Here he comes!)

(Yea, I can clearly see the giant rampaging Warframe!) Frost replied sarcastically as he and Volt both leaped in opposite directions.

CRASH

Rhino knocked over a stacked bundle of cinder blocks.

Volt had developed a plan that he hoped could let them win. When Rhino lunged at them, they would leap backwards to make a V formation. This would force

him to focus on one of them to attack. When he made his choice, they would commence a pincer attack. Rhino couldn't break their strategy since they kept

forcing him on the offensive. Even if he had [Iron Skin], constant hits would wear him down. Volt and Frost kept the pressure on by throwing whatever they

could pick up off the floor.

(This is working out better than I thought.) Volt said as he threw a paint can and leap away.

(Well, maybe we don't need to-)

(Duck!) Volt pushed Frost away in time as a cinder block came flying.

"You're starting to piss me off." Rhino said as he picked up two more cinder blocks. Rhino was also human, so he could adapt. He was nothing like the big

armored bosses from a certain videogame that Volt liked..

(Cephalon, estimate his armor.)

(Current estimates put it at 57% [Iron Skin] remaining.)

"Grahhh!" Rhino yelled as he suddenly lunging towards Volt.

(Is a charge?) Volt thought as Rhino closed in.

Volt prepared himself for intense pain, but it never came.

"Heh." Rhino chuckled as he suddenly stopped and turned around.

If his frame had eyes, Volt's would widen right now as he realized Rhino's intention.

(Frost, stop! It's a-) Volt started to say, but it was in vain.

CRACK

Rhino swung his fist, still clutching the cinder block, around and caught Frost square in the jaw.

(Urghh!) Frost went down due to the sudden blow and was able to look up before Rhino attacked.

Rhino leaped on Frost faster than Volt could react, with the other cinderblock clutched over his head.

CRACK

He smashed it with all his might in to Frost's face and then he started to wail on Frost.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Rhino was going berserk on Frost and pummeling him.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

(Egggghh!) Frost gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his arms up to block Rhino's fury.

But it was no use, the force of Rhino's blows was starting to crack the ground under Frost.

(Frost!)

Volt looked for the heaviest thing near him and braced himself.

(Graaaahh!)

Volt could feel his Warframe's muscles strain as he broke off the steel beam to use.

He hurled it with all his strength, short side facing Rhino.

"Enough of that!" Rhino yelled and with one fist, he punched it directly.

BRRGGRGRBRGRGRB

Rhino's fist collided with the beam, sending out a loud vibration throughout the area.

"Hey, forget about me?" Frost said with a shaky voice.

[Freeze]

"Gah!" Rhino was caught point blank by Frost's ability.

(Frost what's your status?) Volt said as he kicked Rhino off of Frost.

(Uh, not good. He dropped my shields and I'm not exactly feeling good. I'm starting to feel a little sick.)

(Shit, then go take a breather. I'll hold him here until your shields are back.)

(Thanks.) Frost said as he placed his hand on Volt's shoulder, knowing he was essentially dancing in the face of death, facing Rhino alone.

Frost ran to a different part of the building, he didn't ask Volt how he would handle Rhino but could only trust him now. It was all he could do to keep himself

awake. The pain he felt from Rhino's attacks were slowly pushing him to fainting.

"Looks like your friend ran away." Rhino said when he regained his composure.

"Don't worry, he just needed a little rest." Volt said as he watched Rhino's every little move.

"I take down guys like you without even sweating. At most, you're just an annoying goon. Where's your boss?" Rhino said angrily.

"Who?"

"Not TALKING!?"

BAM

Rhino plunged his fist in to the wall where Volt's head was a split second ago.

"That's fine, I can still fight a lot more thanks to this frame. Nobody can challenge me now!"

(Not good!) Volt thought as he hid behind a pillar. If Rhino was this angry, then he might as well be used to break some pillars.

 _ **(I'm sorry that it had to come to this.)**_

CRASH

(Who's there?) Volt said as he dodged just before Rhino's fist came crashing through the pillar. He stumbled and made his way to the next pillar before he could

think about that mysterious voice again.

 _ **(It looks like she was the missing link. You needed three to defeat him here. You must persevere, you need to win him over!)**_

(That's a little hard to do, mysterious head voice.) Volt thought as he was watching Rhino's shadow.

CRASH

This time Rhino drove his fist through the bottom of the pillar, hoping to catch Volt's leg.

"What the?" Rhino was sure that Volt was behind the pillar before he attacked.

"I'm surprised too." Volt said while clinging to the upper part of the pillar.

He then leaped to the next pillar and maintained his position at the top.

"Take this!" Rhino leaped at him.

But Volt was able to gracefully leap to the next pillar once more.

"It's going to take more than that."

Rhino picked up another cinder block and hurled it at Volt. There was no way for him to maneuver out of this, or so they both thought. Rather, a surprising thing

happened.

"Omph!" Volt had fallen from the pillar.

(Operator, Warframes have a limit to the amount of time they can cling to surfaces.)

(Well, I guess that saved me this time.) Volt said as he got up.

"You're right Rhino, enough playing. Just you and me no abilities."

"Will you finally stop hiding? I have to take care of Frost after all." Rhino sneered.

"Heh, and I was starting to have some fun too."

"RAAAH!"

"GRAAHH!"

They both ran at each other and started to have a fist fight.

Although Volt's blows were faster, he felt that Rhino's hit a lot harder.

(Operator, your shields cannot sustain any more hits from Rhino.)

(Damn, and he still has that armor too.) This was only after a few seconds of exchanging blows too.

"HAH!"

Volt went for a surprise head-butt and caught Rhino off guard. As Rhino stumbled backwards a step, Volt leaped on him in order to spring board off. He was

hoping his Warframe's acrobatic skills were better than his regular ones. Volt then pushed off the top of the pillar when his hands felt it. He was using his

momentum in order to go back to where he started, which was Rhino's chest.

BAM

Volt bent his legs and went for a kick to Rhino's chest. His complex and on the spot attack seemed like it worked.

"Hmm, not bad. Why don't I try that next." Rhino said as he leaped backwards in to a pillar to wind up as well.

"Well, shit."


	15. Chapter 15: A New Light

(Shit!) Volt thought as Rhino's feet struck his chest.

The force of the impact knocked the Volt back several feet, as well as making him lose his breath for a second or two.

(Ugh.) Volt crawled behind a pillar and rested his head on it as he sat there.

"Hey! Tell me, do you know who Excalibur is?"

BAM

Volt narrowly avoided Rhino's punch as it broke a corner of the pillar.

"Your leader! Who is he!?"

CRASH

Rhino kicked a cart right that forced Volt to move again.

"Wrong! Frost and I were brought together by Nyx to oppose him."

Rhino swung at Volt but Volt leaped backwards and ended up behind another pillar.

"So?" Rhino said as he slowly walked up to Volt, cautious of Volt's next move.

"So, we don't need to fight. We have no reason to, it seems to me that you fought them before?"

Rhino paused for a moment.

"You truly have nothing to do with him?"

"Honest! But maybe we can help each other."

"You're implying you want to help me fight them?"

"It's easier with more people, around right?"

"Heh, if that's the case, then all the more reason to fight. I need to know you can hold your own. They've grown stronger every time I fought them and right

now, it seems like they'll crush you too. If this is all the fight you have, then I'll leave but never speak to me again."

Rhino said as he dropped his fists, he had come to retaliate for Excalibur's attack on him. But if Volt and Frost had nothing to do with Excalibur, then that meant

harming them further wouldn't help him find Excalibur.

Though the misunderstanding was cleared up, Volt realized that he would lose Rhino's help if he couldn't find a way to make him respect his strength.

"Well, if that's all. Then I'm leaving, get your friend and stay out of my way!."

Rhino turned around and was walking away.

(Damn it! I can't beat him like this.) Volt panicked and quickly tried to brainstorm. And then a thought came to his head.

(Hey! I know you're here, show yourself! I heard your words so don't try to hide.)

Volt was gambling on that mysterious voice he heard earlier. But he got no response and Rhino was nearly out of the building.

(If Rhino leaves here, then I'll never fight him again. You said I needed to beat him, right? Well I need your help now!)

Just when Volt gave up hope and prepared to rush Rhino, a voice finally responded.

 _ **(Stop! You can't beat him alone!)**_

Volt felt a strange sensation and the next thing he knew, he was in a golden void. A figure radiating a blinding golden light appeared in front of Volt.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

 **"Don't worry, we can talk here. I'm merely an observer and this is my domain."** The golden figure said, with a voice that seemed to be an echo of a

hundred different people.

"You said that "she" was the missing link. Do you mean Nyx?"

 **"Yes. It appears that you and Frost can't beat Rhino without her."**

"Well, she's not here. I need some kind of help with him."

 **"I'm afraid I can't help you directly, I'm only observing after all."**

"Please, you have to. Why else would you speak to me like this? In this place?"

Suddenly, light flared from the figure and Volt fell to his knees.

"Uggh!"

 _ **"You would dare command a being of my power!? You need to watch your tone."**_

Though he was blinded and burning, Volt fought to move towards the figure.

"I'm sorry, please. There must be some way you can help, something I can give." Volt said in ragged breaths as the golden figure's power finally caused his legs

to collapse.

The figure slowly approached Volt and stood over him.

 **"I won't beat him for you, he needs to respect you."**

"No! I'm not strong enough! I need more power!" Volt reached his hand up to the figure, even though the light was now many times more intense. His hand was

experiencing what it was probably like to get scorched by a flamethrower.

"Please!" Volt asked once more.

 **"Why do you want power?"** The voice said in an indifferent tone.

"I need to help Frost out in order to gain his trust, I need to beat Rhino in order to gain his trust and I want to make sure Nyx is okay. I can't do any of those

things without power right now. If you won't beat Rhino, then just make me stronger! You're clearly capable of things beyond our abilities!" By now, Volt's right

side of his face was hugging the floor, just like the rest of his body. If he wasn't in his frame, he would've probably been burned to ashes a while ago he thought.

WOOOSSSHHH

The figure floated up and in Volt's eyes, turned in to a raging sun. He tried to turn away but the entire space/dimension they were in suddenly flared and finally

truly blinded Volt. His body couldn't move, he felt the pain of being scorched by the sun, and his vision was gone. It looked like maybe Rhino could've given him

a less painful death.

"NGH!" Volt grimaced in pain as the figure looked on.

 **"Is that all the reasons why?"**

"Yes! It's to protect my new comrades!" Volt said as he struggled to look towards where he thought the figure was.

As if they were satisfied with that answer, the blinding light stopped and Volt could see again. Though Volt couldn't tell for sure he could've sworn he saw the

figure smile.

The burning light stopped next and the figure returned to the ground beside Volt. Volt got up and watched as the figure turned around, with their back facing

him. Strangely enough, though he was dying moments ago, he was suddenly in great condition.

 **"I will grant you knowledge instead of power but you must be ready to accept its consequences. As the price for my help, remember those**

 **words. The reason ****why you wanted power. To protect them."**

The figure started to walk away and Volt spoke once more.

"Wait! How are you going to help me?"

 **"I won't help you directly, but I can give you knowledge of your own latent abilities."**

"What do you mean? My Warframe isn't strong enough to beat him."

 **"Not your Warframe's abilities but your own. When you exit from here, you will know what to do."**

"Thank you." Volt said, with relief in his voice.

 **"But, it'll still be up to you to beat Rhino."** The figure started to walk away, in to the void.

"I'll do my best."

"Nike." The figure's hundred voices dissipated in to a single one, the voice of a young woman's it seemed.

"What?" Volt asked, puzzled.

The figure stopped walking.

"Nike is my name, it's after the goddess of victory. It was what he called me."

"Who?"

As Volt walked a step towards the figure, he could feel his consciousness falling down.

"Also, remember this, I can't directly meet with you like this a lot. If you have another issue, figure it out yourself. I'll be watching in the meantime, . . . Alan."

Nike turned around and for a few seconds, Volt could make out one of their features.

Nike was a woman with long black hair and she was sending Volt off with a smile. Although Volt still couldn't see the rest of her face, he felt a strangely warm

feeling from her.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Light II

"Rhino!" Volt shouted from the building as Rhino just exited the ground floor.

"I have no time for someone like-" Rhino started to shout.

[Void Blast]

BOOM

"Tch!?" Rhino instinctively blocked as the dirt near his feet exploded.

"So, you did have some fight left?"

But when Rhino turned around, he was shocked. Volt was not in his Warframe and was actually running towards Rhino in his human form.

"Of all the crazy stunts. Fine, looks like you'll have to learn the hard way!"

Rhino started to charge towards Volt and was about to tackle him.

[Void Dash]

"What!?"

Volt disappeared from where he was in a pale gold light.

"Cephalon! Where is he!?" Rhino looked around himself cautiously but it was to no avail.

[Void Blast]

BOOM

"Right here."

"Tch." Rhino was struck in the back by a blast from Volt, who somehow got behind him without Rhino realizing it.

"This is my true power Rhino; your armor can't take much more."

(Operator, he is correct. [Iron Skin] is currently at 12%)

"Damn, so his blast hits really hard huh?" Rhino sighed.

"Now do you understand my resolve?"

"I don't know how you can blast me in your weak human body. But I know it'll take a lot more than that for me to give up."

"Have it your way." Volt said as he could feel the energy surge through his hands.

They were currently in front of the building, so there was no more hiding behind obstacles for Volt. This meant Rhino could rampage around to his heart's

content.

"Raargh!" Rhino started to run at Volt again, but this time Volt wasn't scared of being hit.

Volt smiled and ran to meet Rhino head on. He dashed past him last time but with Nike's gift of knowledge, he knew that he could take Rhino on.

[Void Dash]

Volt's body flowed with the same energy that he felt when the pier was struck in the accident. The energy that took the lives of many people, the energy that

sent numerous others in to comas, and also the energy that gave him power in ways he couldn't imagine.

Volt's body was launched towards Rhino and the unbelievable happened.

When Volt's body came in to contact with Rhino, it was Rhino who was moved backwards. Rather, Rhino was knocked back and he almost fell over.

"Kuh!"

Rhino moved at the last second, which helped to reduce the momentum of the impact by Volt. But his [Iron Skin] was on its last percentages.

"I've got you Rhino. Submit!" Volt said as he raised his hand.

"Bring it on!" Rhino said as he stood his ground and puffed his chest out.

Volt didn't know what Rhino was planning by taking a direct hit from him. But he didn't have time to figure it out. The releasing of the so called "Void energy"

from his hands had practically made his arms numb. And dashing around with the energy started to make his whole-body shake. It was like his whole body fell

asleep and he was fighting it in order to move. His adrenaline helped to ease some of the burning he felt in his muscles but he didn't know how much longer he

could last.

[Void Beam]

A golden stream of energy came out of his hand and stuck Rhino directly.

"Argh!"

"Kh!"

While Rhino was being hit by the beam, Volt's right arm felt like it was being burned off. The pain was crawling up from his forearm and in to his shoulder. Both

of them could feel the pain caused by the dangerous golden energy.

The beam cut through Rhino's [Iron Skin] and shields within seconds. He felt like his heart almost stopped from the hit, but Rhino's gambit paid off.

[Iron Skin]

As soon as Volt saw Rhino use his final ability, he aimed it at the ground instead. Unfortunately, his senses were slowed by the pain and Rhino's [Iron Skin]

managed to absorb some the beam's power.

"I got to hand it to you, you're probably the strongest single opponent I've met since being Rhino. You even forced me to use a second [Iron Skin]. But that

power is dangerous and it looks like you're about to collapse."

"So?" Volt snorted at Rhino's statement.

"You're powerful and brave too it looks like. But any more than this and you're just a fool. I don't need to beat you, you've already beaten yourself." Rhino

smirked.

"Is this not enough to fight as your equal?" Volt smiled.

"I don't want weak teammates to hold me back. That power of yours looks pretty unstable, and even now, you didn't beat me."

It was true, Volt was starting to both sweat profusely and struggling to stand. And yet still, putting the reasons he gave to Nike aside, he wanted to beat Rhino

no matter what. He didn't know if it was because of pride or some new found love of battle, but he wanted to, no, he had to win even if it cost him dearly.

"Can you keep a promise, Rhino?"

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"If I beat you in one final clash, you'll acknowledge us as allies."

"Hahaha, and what do I get from this if I win?"

"Whatever you want to ask of us. Some things can't be done alone, right? There must be something you need people for."

"I don't need anything from you, but I'll entertain your bet. I'll crush your false hope."

"Seeing as how you've handled my abilities, I like my odds. So, we have a deal?"

"If it'll make you give up when you collapse, then yea."

"Good. Cause I've already secured my victory." Volt's Void energy had fully replenished in the time they were talking.

"What?"

[Void Mode]

Volt disappeared again and Rhino instinctively moved forward. It looked like Volt could disappear for short moments, but Rhino didn't know if he was invisible or

teleported. So, Rhino tried to smash the spot where Volt was a split second ago.

[Void Blast]

BOOM

Rhino was in the middle of moving and Volt appeared to Rhino's side. His blast was meant to hit Rhino's legs and it succeeded. Rhino was thrown to his stomach

on the ground.

"It's my win! I wonder what happens when you cross the beams?"

For added power, Volt shot [Void Beam] from both of his hands and combined them for greater effect. Rhino would not be able to avoid this single powerful

beam in time.


	17. Chapter 17: A New Light III

"Arrrgghh!" Volt's combined [Void Beam] managed to shred through Rhino's [Iron Skin] and shields rapidly. It was more devastating than Volt thought it would

be. Unfortunately, his arms became numb and he couldn't feel his fingers.

"Do you give up now?" Volt said as he breathed heavily, and as his arms hung limbless.

"Ugh. Fine, it is my loss. This time anyway." Rhino said as he struggled to get on one knee.

"Then can we count on your help?"

"As long as I can count on yours."

"The start of a good friendship then." Volt chuckled.

"Hah! We'll see about that."

"I have to know, why are you fighting Excalibur and the others? I would think that they only go after criminals or evil doers, unless . . ." Volt raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. Some punks tried to jump me and I paid them back. Although, I had to use my Warframe since it was the only way I could take on their entire

gang at once. I may have also sent them all to the hospital." Rhino shrugged.

"They didn't try to talk to you first?"

"They did. But I told them to screw off. Heh! I managed to injure the two scawny looking ones easily. Loki and Mag? I think their names were? It's like they've

never been in a fight before. Only thing they had on me were numbers and their stubbornness almost surpasses yours. They keep saying I'm too reckless and

destructive. But I can't help that shit gets in my way."

"Well then, maybe us helping each other will show you the importance of allies."

"Yea, yea. Go help your friend, I have to stash this frame somewhere." Rhino turned and started to head back in to the building. Volt followed but instead of

going to the basement, he went to find Frost in the upper floors.

"Whoa!" Volt said as he almost collided in to Frost.

"Where's Rhino?" Frost asked as he started to look frantically.

"It's all been settled, don't worry about it. I made a bet with him and he lost. So, he'll follow us. For now, at least. But, you good?" Volt asked as Frost had been

missing for a while.

"I kind of fell unconscious for a bit before waking up. What about you?"

"I'm going to need several days of rest. Literally everything hurts."

"Great, now let me hide this thing and we can go home."

"He's hiding his in the basement too."

Volt and Frost headed downstairs and met Rhino coming up.

"Rhino, wait for us!" Volt called out.

"Hurry up!" Rhino said with folded arms as he waited at the entrance.

"So, how did you beat him anyways? We were being thrashed when it was the two of us. And yet you did it by yourself?" Frost asked with great curiosity.

"Well I-"

(Alan, as another favor. I ask that you don't mention me to anyone.) Nike's voice suddenly filled Volt's head.

(Nike? But why?)

(I won't help again if you do. Simply say you awakened a new power, which is the truth even if it's only half of one.)

Volt was both confused and conflicted. True, Nike was his benefactor but what did she really want? Although, on the other hand, he hardly knew Frost and Rhino

as well. There was no problem to keeping Nike a secret, for now Volt thought.

(Alright, fine. I'll respect your wishes.)

(Thank you.)

"Hey! Your brain got knock around too much or what?" Frost said as he snapped his fingers in front of Volt.

"Bah! Seeing your sport of choice, should you really be concerned about my head?"

"Hahaha, got me there. But seriously how did you beat him?"

"Well, you know how people get stronger when they almost die?" Volt said as he started to string together a lie that resembled some part of the truth.

Several minutes later.

"So, you need help finding your girlfriend huh?" Rhino said as they were finally leaving the place.

"I don't think I'm that lucky. Although . . . maybe I'm not that unfortunate. She's a little scary." Volt surmised.

"Pffft! I'll say. She knew way too much about me. What's up with that?" Frost interjected.

"Yea, that's why it's all the more worrying that she's gone silent. She seemed to be in control most of the time. Can't imagine something worse than fighting

Rhino."

"Maybe her phone broke." Rhino shrugged, since Volt told him of how Nyx hadn't responded in days.

"She would've shown up at the game."

"You don't know that. From what you said, you barely know her."

"True, but she did go to a lot of trouble of finding out a lot of details on us. I don't think she'll just ghost us, given all the trouble she's gone to get us together."

"I hope to god, she isn't dragging us in to worse shit. I've had so much stress since you two showed up. And now Rhino broke my school too. I can only hope

things don't get even more messed up." Frost said as he rubbed his temple.

"Well, we have a name and a place to start looking. Leah or rather, Nyx goes to Edison. We'll sneak in there and try to find more about her. And I guess we'll

wing it from there."

"That's going to be troublesome." Frost frowned.

"Don't worry, I've already found the perfect opportunity. Next week, they're having a club fair for the school and this time, they're inviting potential transfers

too."

"I don't know if you've seen me and Rhino here. But Edison only takes incoming Sophomores and we do not look like Sophomores. Hell, what if their football

team recognizes us." Frost worried as he spoke his concerns to the other two.

"Haha, one problem at a time friend. Although, rumor is that as a result of the Skyfall incident, they've lost a substantial amount of the student body. That's why

they're clamoring for transfers to replace both their numbers and tuition fees. I also heard that means the standards to get in this time are significantly lower."

"Yea, I just need to sell like three kidneys for like two semesters worth of tuition?" Frost joked.

"Bah! Those rich kids aren't shit. They just screw around just because they think they can. I've had to beat some sense in to a couple of them." Rhino said with a

smirk.

"I don't know, money can be scarier than muscle there. If we get in to trouble, this might end up worse than fighting you."

"Me? You have some interesting powers. I didn't know Warframes gave us powers too."

"You're telling me! I don't think my human flesh can conduct that energy well. I feel like my nerves have all been fried."

The three talked more as they walked along. When the time came to go their separate ways, they exchanged contact information. They all sustained injuries of

some kind, even if their Warframes had taken the damage, their human bodies oddly enough felt the after effects too. As a result, they were each looking

forward to some days of rest.

* * *

AN: This concludes part 1 of the prologue, part 2/season 2 is the chapters after this.


	18. Recap 1-18

AN: Recap for the first "season" so to speak since it's been a while since I've updated this story. It has been mostly plotted out but it's on to the issue of actually writing it. The next chapter won't be for a bit but I've decided to put out some extra chapters. They will be from the POVs of some of the survivors during the day of the incident. Who they are will be a mystery so speculate to your heart's content. They haven't necessarily appeared in the story yet.

* * *

Recap Chapter 1-18

The Grineer have finally completed their new fortress the "Citadel".

Using the Warframe Chronos' powerful abilities, they attempt to cross the time stream to order to conqueror all of time.

Not wanting to be out done by them, Corpus, Infested, Sentient, and Tenno alike have resolved to stop them.

The Tenno make it to the bridge and have eliminated most of the Grineer threat but cannot stop the fortress from crashing in to the past.

Accepting this end, the Tenno release all modified Warframe pods the Grineer have on the Citadel in to the city below.

As a result of the Citadel breaking up over the city, leaving it severely devastated.

The people near the crash have all ended up in either comas or dead.

A third group, the survivors live on with special abilities.

And of those survivors, only the lucky few have found the Warframes themselves.

Alan, (Volt), is one such person.

He likes having the power that the Warframe affords him but doesn't believe he has any higher responsibility.

One day, he sees Excalibur, Ember, Loki, and Nyx on the internet stopping a bank robbery.

Excalibur calls on the other Warframes to be used for good in order to help their home heal.

Surprisingly, Alan is met by Leah (Nyx) the next day as he leaves school.

She tells him that she's gathering allies who believe that they have the right to do what they want with the Warframes.

She notes that she also has leads on two other Warframes, Frost and Rhino.

They try to talk to Patrick (Frost) but he declines to be a part of their group.

Not willing to give up, Nyx proposes to try again in a week.

A week passes and Volt cannot get in contact with Nyx.

Nevertheless, he tries to recruit Frost again with Nyx's promise of something he wants.

It fails since Nyx isn't there with the actual item.

As Frost walks away, he is stopped by Henry (Rhino).

He had been been fighting with Excalibur's group for a while and mistakes Volt and Frost to be allies with them.

They narrowly escape Rhino's assault and run to Frost's house.

They plot their next moves as Rhino deals with some old troubles of his.

Volt decides to make things easier and issues Rhino a challenge directly.

Volt and Frost then go to scout out the planned location for the fight.

The night of the fight comes and the three fight fiercely.

Volt finds that Rhino is much more than he can currently handle.

But he manages to hold on with several tricks that he has prepared.

Frost is temporarily knocked away from the fight leaving Volt to fight alone.

Pushed to the end of his wits, Volt makes some way in beating Rhino.

Ultimately it's not enough, but he pleads to a mysterious voice he hears for power.

The women bathed in golden rays calls herself "Nike" and she gives Volt more knowledge in to his new powers.

Having learned about his [Void] abilities, Volt challenges Rhino and finally beats him but finds himself in a lot of pain from using his powers.

Rhino acknowledges Volt's strength and decides to listen to him, for now.

Finally accomplishing Nyx's goal, Volt resolves to find out where she disappeared to.

With only the name of her school to go on, the three designate it as their next destination.


	19. Extra Chapter 1: Never Forgive

Operator of the End Extra Chapter 1: Never Forgive

"Why? Why is the world so unfair?"

I weakly cursed under my breath as I lay there, trapped under the rubble.

Each ragged breath I took only served to irritate my lungs.

It always felt like I was about to break out in to a coughing fit,

but all I felt was slow painful wheezing with an itch that was impossible to scratch.

It didn't help that I also had a gash on my forehead, which practically made me blind in my left eye.

An unprecedented disaster had just occurred, the fire was raining fire, and yet all I could think about was one thing.

'Why was he here? This my special place! This was my sanctuary! And now!?

He brought those people he could barely call friends here!'

I was angry, unbelievably outraged.

In my heart I blamed him for this situation too, even though there was no way he could've caused this.

The hatred I had let me focus on something other than the pain, but it was slowly fading away.

I was starting to become extremely tired, I think was starting to accept my death.

Tears started to flow as I began to reflect on my life.

What a sham it was! I was tired alright, tired of school, tired of home, and now? Even tired of life.

I don't know if they were tears of joy or of sadness, that it was all about to end.

A final thought came to my mind before I finally decided to resign myself.

There was no way he could've survived right?

That thought alone brought a small demented smile to my bloodied face.

Maybe I had pent up these feelings for too long.

I closed my eyes and prepared to slip away when a shout in the distance brought me back to reality.

"Hello!? Is anyone out there!?"

"No!"

I slammed my free left in to the ground.

It all came flowing back, my rage and my hate.

Tears flowed freely now as I cursed him even more.

'How many gifts can god give to one person?'

As I lay trapped and dying here, he gets to not only survive but sound unscathed too?

No! I refused to die now, I refuse to accept his pity for me that I know will come when he discovers my death!

That's when they spoke to me, the start of his tragedy and my vengeance.

"My, you have a scary face there."

A deep and sinister voice called out.

"Who's there? Are you also a survivor?"

"No, but I am trapped just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I came from the sky, we crashed in to your city. And now we can only rely on each other."

"How can a weak and dying person you?"

"I have power but cannot use it. You have a body but no power. You are what I need!"

"What!?"

"All you need to do is to make a contract with me and I can make you more powerful than you can imagine."

"I still don't see how a half dead person can help you."

"All I need is a simple answer, so tell me, what do you desire?"

I stopped my tears and felt the emotions on my face melt away as I became unnervingly calm.

"I want to step out of his shadow! I want to overcome him! I want to take everything from him!

I must have it all! Not just his despair but my happiness as well, I must have both!"

"Ha ha ha! Very well then, from this day forward we will be one. Your desires shall become mine and the world shall become ours!"

I suddenly heard the sound of something moving and a loud thump after that.

I turned my head as much as I could but I could only see the figure of someone large over to my left.

"This body shall become yours, the first of my gifts to you.

I am forbidden from moving it but you can harness its power, all you need to do is to reach out and take it!

Let this be the first test of your worthiness."

Only my left arm was free, but I knew the only way to live now was forward.

"Arrgghh!"

The pain flowed through every nerve in my body as I tried to pull forward.

I was starting to shake uncontrollably, and that caused even blood to seep from my head.

One wrong move and I would be crushed, instantly dead.

I had to go on, I couldn't waste the one chance god had finally given me.

No, it wasn't god was it? The devil whispered to me as I was dying and wanted my body.

Maybe god was cruel after all! That's why god gave him everything!

God, I don't know if me living is denying your will but I know him living is yours!

So I will deny you, that's what you get for choosing him!

I will make you regret everything when I conquer your world, God!

I gritted my teeth and pushed against the rubble even harder.

"Raaaggghh!"

I reached my hand out, extending as far as I could.

So close, the devil's contract was so close.

That new body looked strong, something to represent my new resolve.

"Hold on! We'll get you out, Atlas help me will you?"

The next thing I knew, the rubble trapping me was blown away and I was pulled out.

I looked at my rescuer and saw that they were similar to the body I was offered.

"Are you alright? I'm glad you're okay, I was afraid there was no one left."

"Haaaaghh!"

I tried to speak but it looked like my voice had finally died.

But no matter, I knew who it was in there.

It was him, my brother!

Just how much can you deny me!?

Very well then, I can use this to my advantage.

"You're injured pretty badly, but that thing . . . It's yours isn't it? It'll help with the pain, just reach out to it."

I was hit with a wave of dizziness as I tried to walk.

I fell to my knees and started to dry cough dust out, it felt like each cough was only making it worse.

But when they tried to help me, I waved them away and suppressed the urge to cough with all my will.

I had had enough of showing weakness.

It was fortunate he didn't recognize me under all this blood and dirt.

I motioned that I was fine and slowly approached the Devil's hand.

I smiled as I turned my back to him, did he know what he had just done?

What he had just helped unleash?

If he saw the joy on my face right now, would he cut me down?

It serves you right, this embarrassment will be paid back in full!

I placed my bloodied hand on the body's and suddenly a light came from it.

'Excellent. From this day forward, we are one! I will be your strength and you shall become my will!'


	20. Extra Chapter 2: Never Regret

Operator of the End Extra Chapter 2: Never Regret

"Why? Why is the world so cruel?"

The tears streamed down my face as I bawled my eyes out.

The smoke, the fire, and especially the bodies, they were everywhere.

I tightly held the cold unresponsive hand that peeked out from under a pile of rubble.

It was my father's, I knew because when the sky rained fire, he tried to protect me.

And now, that same warm hand was just . . .

He was gone but there was still a chance my brother and mother had lived!

I wiped off my tears and started to look around, we had been together when this disaster had happened.

I looked around and saw that half the floor was collapsed.

So with nothing else around me, I gave the pile my father was under one last look.

"Thank you for everything dad, I'll miss you everyday. We all loved you."

They were simple and fast words, but I don't know if I'd leave if I stayed here any longer.

I slide down the fallen floor and carefully made my way forward.

I noticed something strange in front of me as I realized how deep the darkness actually was.

It was a pod it seemed like, it was the only thing bright enough for me to see here.

I reached to touch it when it sprang to life.

"Recognized: new operator."

It started to hiss and it opened.

I looked inside and saw the figure of something sleeping.

"Are you okay?"

I asked as I slowly got closer to the sleeping figure.

It gave no signs of life but doll.

Just as I reached out to to nudge it, I heard something close by.

"Ugh."

A voice groaned near me.

I quickly turned around and found someone under another strange pod.

"Bro, is that you?"

"Yea, I think I'm dying. Haaughhh!"

He started to cough out blood.

"Someone! Anyone help!"

I shouted desperately in to the dark tunnel.

"Please, stop and listen to me while I still have time."

My brother said as he grasped my hand.

"You need to get out of here before the whole place goes down."

He said with some difficulty.

"What about you? What about mom?"

"Mom is . . . . What about dad?"

"He's with mom now."

"I see, well you need to leave now! Before you join us too!"

"No! You're all I have left! I won't abandon you here!"

"Get out!"

He shouted as he tried to swat me away.

"No! I refuse!"

"Aughh. You fool."

He said with a chuckle as I held his shaking hand.

"At the very least, can you leave when I finally croak? I'm too tired to keep talking and you're very loud. Just let me rest."

"No! Stay awake!"

I said as his hand grew limb.

I drew close to him and heard very tiny labored breaths, they were very shallow

but at least I knew he was still somewhat alive.

I tried my best to push the pod off of him but it wouldn't budge.

I noticed this pod was also opened and sure enough, there was sleeping inside it too.

This one was different, more ominous looking.

I leaned over to try to pull them out of the pod in order to lessen the weight on my brother.

"You are not my operator!"

A voice suddenly rang out of no where.

"Who are you?"

"The Cephalon of this frame. I suggest you back away from this pod now."

"Please, I need your help! My brother is trapped under your pod. Can you please just push it off of him?"

"Your brother? . . . . Recognized, your brother is my operator. But his life signs are close to flat lining."

"Yes, can you please move now!?"

"I'm unable to comply, we Cephalons were forbidden from controlling the Warframes. Without an operator, this frame will not move."

"But you said my brother was your operator?"

"Yes, quite a situation you two are in."

"Can I become what ever an "operator" is and move it?"

"DNA locks have been reset and made to lock in the first new entry.

But your brother has not bonded to the frame.

I could try to purge his data but that would require a good reason to."

"What!? If he dies you're stuck in that "frame" right? So, do it! I'll be your operator and replace him!"

"We had our sense of self preservation suppressed, but this Cephalon was created to support it's operator.

This situation was not accounted for, in order to facilitate continuity I shall accept you as the operator due to your relation to the previously registered.

Please place your hand on the frame."

"Finally."

I sighed in relief and I hurriedly placed my hand on the "frame".

A light started to emerge and blinded me for a bit.

I suddenly felt an intense sense of falling, like vertigo.

Surprisingly, I fell forwards instead of backwards.

When I got up off my knees, I noticed something was off.

"Cephalon? What is this? I'm in the frame?"

"Yes, you are the operator now. And most interesting ,

you seem to have a greater potential as an operator than your sibling.

Your Warframe is called N-"

I ignored it and quickly placed both my new hands under the pod and started to lift.

I pressed tightly for grip and could feel the metal caving in to my new strength.

"Rauuughh!"

I heaved the thing off my brother and raced to check him for injuries.

"Do you think he's fine? It doesn't appear that bad."

I was praying really hard my assumption was right.

"He has severe internal hemorrhaging, it appears my decision was correct. He will die very soon."

"No, no no! I can't have all my immediate family die! I know I'm asking for too much, but can you please help me save him?"

"You are my operator now, so I will help you. I would've suggested you place him in the stasis pod but you damaged it."

I silently cursed at the Cephalon, it seemed like I already had solutions to problems I didn't even know I had.

If I hadn't already discovered the other pod, I don't know what I would've done.

"Don't worry there's another."

I said as I picked my brother's injured body up.

"Moving him is not suggested."

"It's close enough, can the pod really save him?"

"It has life support functions to help keep the frames alive. It should be adequate."

"You better be right!"

I rushed him quickly to the other nearby pod and saw the other sleeping frame.

I reached over to move it, with my brother in tow.

As soon as I touched it, the frame glowed and then disappeared.

Ignoring what just happened, I placed my brother gently in the pod and closed it.

"Carrying the pod is impractical unless you already have a safe place for him to heal."

"What are you suggesting now?"

I asked angrily.

"You will need to let him heal in peace, the fallout in the area will prevent most trespassers.

If you hide it well, I can notify you when he is in a stable enough condition to be moved."

"Please do."

I sternly urged the Cephalon before turning back to the pod.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you here.

There's no telling what will happen if I appeared looking like this,

dragging the pod with you in it.

Dad, you're going to have to keep mom company for now.

But I swear, I'll bring my brother back if it's the last thing I do."


	21. Extra Chapter 3: Never Forget

Operator of the End Extra Chapter 3: Never Forget

When my sister was thirteen, she disappeared for two weeks.

The police never really discovered what happened to her, just that they found her at the park.

She was emotionless, like a broken doll.

She wouldn't respond to anything, she was basically in a coma except she was fully awake.

It's been a year since then and she was doing better.

She reacted to us and could move a little, but she still never said a word.

We were there that day for her physical therapy, she was learning to walk again.

Her muscles were perfectly fine but she had some kind of mental block that made her forget how to move her legs.

It was supposed to be a routine day, my parents were working and I had just went with my sister to the clinic.

It was somewhat close to us, so I elected to push her on her wheel chair all the way there, hoping to expose to familiar sights.

Since she didn't talk we didn't know if she had amnesia as well.

But, none of that mattered now.

I don't know if I'm happy or sad.

Something extremely traumatic happened to her and it looked like she was stuck in Limbo.

For her suffering to end, that should be something happy right? But then why was I bawling my eyes out right now?

The sky had lit up from the flaming objects falling and some mysterious light had engulfed us later on.

From what I could see, I was the only living person around.

When the building was collapsing, I was trying my best to protect her.

But at the last moment and though it was just a small shove, my sister had finally moved.

She pushed me out of the way as she got crushed.

I couldn't imagine the amount of effort it took for her to move that much.

I don't know how long I spent crying and staring at the wreck of the clinic.

After a long time, I managed to shake my self out of that stupor.

I had to get out of there, my parents couldn't lose both their children in one day.

And besides, I felt really nauseous after that light touched me.

Was this radiation poisoning?

I felt like I needed to throw up but it never came, I just had a strange feeling in my chest.

I was about to stumble out out of the clinic when I saw something strange, an object that looked it had fallen on the building.

Was it this thing that killed everyone here?

That killed her?

It had fallen from the sky and it certainly looked alien, with its curvature and flawless construction.

I reached my hand out and received a surprise.

"Recognized: New Operator."

It spoke in works I understood and as soon as it did, I backed away quickly.

When I did, I saw that it was opening.

In it rested someone, something.

It was certainly humanoid but had no facial features to speak of.

No eyes, mouth, nose or ears.

How did this thing live?

"Operator? Do not worry, this is your frame and I am your Cephalon."

A voice came out of nowhere.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but to assist you, you are my operator after all."

"Can you get up?"

"No, I am forbidden from taking control of the Warframe.

The Warframe was waiting for an operator, which happens to be you.

It is for your exclusive use. Think of me as your personal assistant."

"How do I "use" this . . . Warframe you called it?"

"Simply put your hand on on it. The connection has already been made, the bond will bind you to it, the Warframe N-"

My heart was pounding so hard I didn't quite hear the cephalon's words after that,

this thing had probably just killed everything in our building and yet, I couldn't help but want to know why.

So, I reached out to the sleeping frame and another light blinded me.

"What the?"

The next thing I knew, I was inside the frame?

I wasn't sure how I got here.

It was weird, it was like I could almost feel how much power it had

. . . .good, there was something I had to do.

I walked back to where my sister had been and I started to dig.

With this frame and my resolve, I will find her!

Rock by rock, no matter how big the debris was, I pushed it all aside.

All until I saw something that looked like a hand, it was dyed gray from the dust.

I kept digging around it and sure enough, it was her.

That was the yellow sweater my mom put on her today.

Wordlessly, I moved to completely unearth her.

It was hard work, even with this frame and my feelings not withstanding.

It must have taken me an hour to finally free her without damaging her.

I picked her up and carried her to the strange object.

The object was in the shape of a pod, so it would make for a reasonable coffin for now.

I crossed both her arms on her chest and moved to close the pod.

"This thing wouldn't be able to save her would it?"

"Unfortunately, it can't save those already passed away."

"I thought so."

I whispered softly, already aware of the answer.

"But I must warn you, some of the other frames can bring about a false resurrection.

It is up to you whether you want to mess with that or not."

"I don't know if I want to bring her back like that.

Maybe she finally does deserve some rest."

"You won't just bring her with you operator?"

"I need to know the situation, whether or not we were the only ones affected or if the whole city

. . . I'll come back for her, definitely.

Rest easy sis, I'll make sure we give you a proper burial later."


	22. Chapter 18: Infiltration (S2C1)

AN: Part 2 of the prologue starts from this chapter. New enemies are everywhere, but perhaps there are new allies as well?

* * *

"There it is guys, Edison." Volt said as the three of them watched the gate from half a block away.

The school was created by old money and many of its alumni were well off too. It was located in an area where the city met the suburbs. None of them had ever

been this far uptown before, so it was a strange sight to behold. The buildings, in Volt's mind, evoked the feeling of a British boarding school and as a result,

they were all brick topped with ornate statues near the roofs. But they also had some modern editions of buildings, with those ones having a theme of the colors

white and silver with the additions of glass everywhere. The modern buildings had automatically moving glass doors and even some glass walls. It was

essentially someone's typical depiction of a futuristic setting.

"Alright how are we getting in?" Frost said as he looked at the gate.

The school had very tight security but today it was relaxed for the fair. But, one still had to make it past the gate security guards. Students and staff could go

almost anywhere as long as they had their ID cards. But without being with someone who had a card, one could not go in.

"Honestly, we can just hop over the wall." Rhino shrugged.

"Naw, they probably have cameras." Volt said as he looked at the nearly ten-foot wall surrounding the area.

"So, you have no plan . . . still." Frost said, a little exasperated.

"Don't worry, part of making a plan is having information. So, we just wait for a bit and look at the people at the gate."

"What do you mean?" Rhino looked at Frost but Frost also had no idea what Volt meant.

"The guards might act differently today, with all the friends and family of students here. Looks like all the students have to wear a uniform even though there's

no classes for them today. So, we can't get in on luck and pretending we're students. We'll have to sneak in another way and depending on how these guards do

their job, we can exploit their weaknesses."

"You never run out of ideas, do you?"

With that, they waited under the shade of some trees, so as to not be noticed by the security guards from far away.

Twenty minutes later.

"Got a plan yet?" Frost asked as he stopped tapping his foot for the hundredth time.

"No, biggest problem is Rhino actually. Literally and figuratively. He's too big and noticeable. If we get stopped and questioned at the gate, then everyone will

notice he doesn't belong. I can't really figure out a good way to get you in." Volt frowned as he explained.

"Maybe it's time to give up?"

"Hey, I'd say you're barely below being too noticeable too."

"Well I don't know what you expected from two football players?"

"Fine." Volt said as he threw his hands up.

"Rhino I guess you can go home then. We'll go inside and try to figure this out." Volt continued.

"Giving up this soon? Don't worry I'll find my own way in."

"Just try not to wreck this place too. People will actually care if you wreck this place."

"Hey!" Frost exclaimed.

"I'm more than just brawn you know."

"Uh huh. Well good luck with that. Now come on Frost, we'll sneak in with the next big group."

* * *

"Commander, all systems are nearly back online!" A hoarse voice said in an aggressive manner.

"Good. Continue monitoring the city. The sooner we find the princes, the sooner we can take the planet." The commander started to laugh uncontrollably as he

and the others had survived a brush with death. The original plan was to go back in time in order to conqueror it for the Grineer Empire, but the Tenno scum had

cost them the citadel. But it seemed fortune was still in their favor as several ships had survived.

"Any signs of the scum?" The commander barked at his subordinate.

"There have been some visual confirmations of Warframes near the first impact site. The trackers also show that several are online and are converging near a

certain area."

"Hmm. I don't want to launch an attack without our princes."

"Why not send Zekt?" The navigator threw out.

"Aw, yes of course! Zekt! Hahaha, let's see that arrogant piss handle this." The Commander was happy to get two birds with one stone.

Several moments later, a figure lumbered on to the deck. The Grineer were malformed and hideous as a result of being cloned over and over from the same DNA

lines. Most if not all of them were missing some pieces here and there so to speak. But not the princes, and not the young blood.

"Captain Zekt reporting for duty, Commander Reytal!" The figure said with an arrogant smile on his pale handsome face. If the old blooded Grineer were

monsters of mind and body, Zekt's young bloods or rather, the Pure Bloods were monsters in mind only. Freed of the old bloods' degeneration, a divide had

already occurred among the pure and the old.

"Zekt, prepare your squad for action. Kill whoever have the Warframes and retrieve the frames if you can. But your first priority is to make sure they are out of

action, is that clear?"

"Of course, Commander. They are nothing in the face of our might!"

With that, Zekt walked off to ready his troops.

(Hahaha, this won't be as easy as you think it is fool. Even a regular child with a Warframe can kill you. If you don't return, let this be a lesson to all you young

bloods!) Reytal thought as he watched the door close behind Zekt. He rubbed where his right elbow met his prosthetic, a constant reminder of his early days.

"Begin sweeps on the city but do not reveal yourselves at any cost is that clear!?"

"""Yes, sir!""" The entire dock shouted.

(Where are you my lieges? I haven't heard a Tenno scream in ages.)

* * *

"Well guys, good work this week. I think all of our troubles warrants some time to have fun, right?" A boy wearing the Edison uniform said to his three friends.

"Damn, I can't believe your school has free food that's actually good!" Another boy said.

"Yea, and I think you could fit four or five of our schools here." A girl said with a gentle smile.

"We're all friends, now right? So, go ahead and enjoy the day as you see fit!"

"What about Nyx? And we still haven't found Rhino either." The fourth member of their group said with a worried voice.

"She'll come around eventually, I'm sure. And we can deal with Rhino some other day. I think we can finally take him down now. We'll have to have a long chat

with him though."

"Alright fine. Loki, Mag let's have some fun."

""Yea!""

With her worries pushed back for a bit, Ember walked ahead with Loki and Mag. As he watched the others go ahead, despite his words, Excalibur secretly

wondered to himself if things were really going to be ok. But that shouldn't matter today, today they were supposed to let loose. After giving the sky a glance for

clouds, Excalibur or rather, Arthur went to join his teammates.


End file.
